Road Trip Massacre
by ImOnARock
Summary: On the summer after graduation, what fourteen teens believed would be an amazing road trip became a nightmare. Pezberry pairing.
1. Planning

**AN: This story is the result of me watching way to many horror movies. **

Yesterday was the last day of high school for most of the kids in glee. Graduation was incredible and liberating. They screamed, cheered, and cried. They did it. They graduated. Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sugar had been in the audience cheering for their fellow glee members. When the ceremony was over and after taking pictures with their families and themselves, they all met up in the choir room for a final goodbye to where their friendships and relationships began. When the graduates walked into the choir room, they were met with applause and cheering from Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sugar. They shared a group hug and then sat down just to hang out and reminisce on all their years in glee. They were sitting in a comfortable silence just staring around the room almost as if to say with they're eyes what no one seemed to be able to say out loud. It was over. They were now going their separate ways at the end of the summer.

"I say we celebrate," Puck began as he got up from his seat. "Party at my place tomorrow! Glee members only." Everyone agreed to be there.

So, here Santana was now picking up Rachel to go to Puck's house. She pulled into the Berry's driveway and then made her way to the front door. Leroy answered the door when she knocked.

"Hey, Leroy," she greeted him.

"Hi, Santana, come on in. Rachel's in her room," he told her while moving aside to let her walk into the house.

"Thanks," she said and made her way upstairs.

As she walked down the hallway and got closer to Rachel's bedroom, she could hear that Rachel was softly signing. She opened the door and stood in the doorway watching Rachel sing into her hairbrush. Her back was to Santana so she didn't see when Santana walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and kissed her neck. Rachel immediately stopped signing and fell into Santana's embrace.

"Hey, beautiful ready to go?" Santana asked her while nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmmhh..yes," was all Rachel could get out. She turned around in Santana's arms and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and then got out of Santana's embrace.

"Let's go," she said making her way to the door. Santana quickly followed behind. They said goodbye to Leroy and Hiram, who were in the living room eating takeout and watching television, and made their way out of the house. They got into Santana's car and drove to Puck's house.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Rachel asked Santana on the drive to Puck's.

"Anything," was Santana's answer as she turned to look at Rachel, who had a smile on her face.

"Can you maybe not drink so much to the point where you're drunk. The last party Noah had wasn't so fun, seeing as I spent the night making sure you wouldn't do anything foolish in your drunken state. And after you get past the weepy hysterics you aren't exactly the easiest person to control," she said with caution thinking that Santana would probably be apposed to it.

"I wasn't planning on drinking tonight actually." Rachel turned to look at her with a surprised face, "really?" Santana let out a chuckle, "yes, really, I'm driving and I just really want to enjoy being there with you," she said as she turned and smirked at Rachel. Santana pulled up to the curb in front of Puck's house and parked. As they got out they could see that Quinn's car was there and so were Mike's and Finn's.

"Lopez, you made it, and you brought my hot jewish princess!" Puck greeted them as they entered the house. "Come on everyone else is already down in the basement," he said motioning for them to follow him.

When they got downstairs they saw that in fact everyone else was there. They must have gotten a ride from Mike, Quinn, and Finn. Everyone was sitting (either on the couches or the floor) in a circle just talking, there were several shot glasses and liquor bottles set on the coffee table in the middle.

"Hey San, Rach," Quinn greeted.

"San! Sit right here," Brittany screamed as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"Sure, B." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and walked over to sit next to Brittany, there was only enough room for one person so when Rachel went to find another seat, Santana pulled her down to sit on her lap.

"So, what's going on?" she asked while wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"We were just about to begin a game of 'never have i ever'," Tina, who was sitting across the floor from her said.

"Im not drinking tonight, so i'm out," Santana quickly said.

"What? Santana Lopez not drinking? I must be dreaming," Kurt asked surprised.

"I'm driving home I can't get drunk," was her response.

"Why can't Rachel drive you home then, come on you have to play," Quinn added.

"Yea, weepy historical Santana is the best!" agreed Mike.

"Lopez, quit being a pussy and play," Puck said annoyed "I even bought you're favorite bottle" he said pointing to one of the liquor bottles on the table. Santana didn't want to have to say this out loud for fear of sounding soft in front of her friends but it was the only way that they would stop nagging.

"I just want to enjoy being here with Rachel, okay, so stop fucking asking, I'm not drinking."

Sam made a whipping noise and received a glare from Santana. "Fine, it won't be as fun without drunk Santana though," Puck finally gave in. "Am I really that interesting when I'm drunk?" Santana whispered to Rachel. Rachel only let out a short laugh, "baby, interesting doesn't even begin to cover it."

After finishing the game, Puck turned up the music. Mostly everyone was buzzed, but no one was really drunk. They were all dancing and signing together, just enjoying themselves and having a great time.

"Who knows when we'll get to party together again," Artie said as he was being spun around in his chair by Mercedes.

"I say we make the best of this summer together," Mercedes added as she stopped spinning Artie.

"We should take a road trip!" Brittany screamed as she sat down on one of the couches.

"That's a great idea!" "Where would we go?" "We should!" "That would be incredible" where all said at the same time as they all sat down in their previous positions to talk again.

"My father owns a beach house in Malibu, California," Sugar said proudly. Everyone turned to look at each other; asking with their eyes if they would be willing to go. Mike spoke up first.

"Spending the summer on the beach would be amazing, I'm in." Immediately everyone started shooting out ideas and plans. No one was paying attention to what the others were saying. They seemed excited and anxious to start planning.

"Guys! Calm down. I think if we really are planning on doing this, we must be organized about it. Shouting out ideas isn't going to make this easy. So let's plan it out," Rachel said after she got tired of everyone screaming and not paying attention.

"Alright, so we have the place settled? Sugar's dad's beach house?" Quinn asked everyone while looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Would you're dad mind a bunch of teenagers being there?" Blaine asked Sugar.

"No, he said I was able to invite anyone"

"Okay, so, when would we leave?" Finn asked from his seat on the floor next to Mike.

"How does in three days sound? That's plenty of time to get ready isn't?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure is. So we leave in three days. I'm down to drive but we'll need at least 2 more cars in order to fit everyone else." Santana spoke up.

"I can drive" Mike raised his hand volunteering. "Me too" Puck said.

"How long does it take to get to California?" Brittany asked Sugar. "Well if we stop to rest, it'll take about 2 days at least maybe 2 and a half," Sugar answered.

"And how long we'll we be there? Lord Tubbington doesn't like to be alone for too long." Brittany said with a sad look on her face.

"He'll be fine, B." Santana tried to cheer her up. "I say we stay there at least a month," she continued to say to the group.

"Yea, definitely. I think it would be great opportunity to get accustomed to not being home seeing as most of us will be leaving for college," Rachel agreed with her girlfriend.

"So we're leaving in 3 days, it takes 2 days to get there, and we'll be there for a month, sounds great. We just need to get directions and see how'll we going in who's car," Blaine summed everything up while asking with his eyes if that was correct. Everyone nodded again.

"We'll obviously I will be in Santana's car," Rachel began while looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Can I go in your car too, San?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face. She looked excited.

"Of course, Britt."

"I'll be ridding shotgun in Puck's car!" Sam called out quickly. "I'll go with Puck, too, then" Finn added.

"I'm assuming Artie and Mercedes will be with Tina in Mike's car and I don't want to be with the boys, so i'll go in San's car too" Quinn explained.

"I guess the only way Blaine and I will be in the same car is if we go with Puck" Kurt said.

"I'll go in Santana's car," Sugar said cautiously, worried that maybe Santana would object. Sure, Santana had been rude to her before, but over the past couple months they had had their fair share of civilized conversations. Brittany really liked Sugar and so did Quinn and Rachel.

"Sure, cool," was all Santana said.

"Okay, so it's settled. Now all we need are directions; which I will gladly look up," Rachel began to explain with a determined look on her face. "I'll print out a copy for all the drivers and have it ready for when we leave."

"So we're really doing this?" Tina asked with an excited smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're going on a road-trip!" Puck cheered loudly. Everyone else joined in on the cheering while throwing fist pumps.

Their parents thought it was a good idea to get out of state and see what it would be like away from home, so they didn't have any trouble convincing them. The next 2 days were spent packing and getting everything settled. Everyone seemed to be going crazy worrying about what to pack, but lucky for them, Rachel researched the weather and saw it would be warm. She also made lists of essential things that shouldn't be forgotten. With Rachel's help everything seemed to run smoother and easier. They were leaving tomorrow morning and everything seemed to be ready. They were going to meet at the Park's parking lot and leave from there.

Quinn had been knocking on Rachel's house door, but no one was answering and she tried Rachel's cellphone, but again no answer so she decided to just walk in since it was unlocked.

"Berry! Are you ready?" Quinn screamed as she entered Rachel's house There was no answer.

"Berry!" she tried again.

She made her way upstairs as soon as she got to the top step she heard Rachel say "In here."

Quinn walked down the hallway toward where the sound came from. Rachel popped her head out of her bedroom door. As Quinn walked closer she could see that Rachel was still in pajamas and had messy hair.

"Rachel, we're leaving and you're not even ready yet, seriously?" Quinn asked the short brunette in annoyance.

"My alarm didn't go off." Rachel said turning to walk back to her bed and pick up her phone. She saw that it was on silence and had 3 missed calls. 2 from Santana and 1 from Quinn.

"Well hurry up and get dres-" Quinn was cut off by Santana's voice "what's taking so long?" She said as she entered Rachel's room.

"Berry here just woke up." Quinn told Santana as she gestured at Rachel.

"Baby, you were suppose to be ready by the time I stopped by." Santana said softly to her girlfriend.

"My phone was on sil-" Rachel was interrupt by Quinn "I'll wait in the car with Britt and Sugar," she said as she turned around and walked out of the room. Santana turned around after Quinn was going and moved closer to Rachel, putting her hands on Rachel's hips.

"Morning," she whispered brushing her lips against Rachel before kissing her.

"I could help you out of these pajamas if you want" she told Rachel with a smirk while wiggling her eyebrows.

Rachel put her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her. Santana's hands traveled up taking Rachel's shirt with her. They broke the kiss to take Rachel's shirt off. Santana began to step forward causing Rachel to move backward until the back of her knees hit the mattress. She gently pushed Rachel so that she was on her back and settled on top of her all while not breaking the kiss. Santana ran her hand down to pull off Rachel's pants. She moved her lips lower to Rachel's neck causing Rachel to moan. The moan only made Santana move her lips lower, but before she could reach Rachel's breast Quinn walked in on them.

"Oh god!" Rachel quickly pushed Santana off of her and ran into her en suite bathroom.

"This is why we decided that I'd get Rachel while you waited in the car. You two are just delaying our time even further, we're already half an hour late." Quinn said annoyed as Rachel ran out of the restroom and into her closet to change. This caused both Quinn and Santana to chuckle.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Q!" Santana snapped playfully at Quinn.

"Whatever, Lopez, if i wouldn't have came in here we'd probably never leave. Now, hurry up Berry so we can leave." Quinn turned to look at the closet door as Rachel walked out already dressed. "I'm ready," she said. Santana helped carry Rachel's duffel out of the house and into the trunk of her car. Rachel left a note to her dads, who were at work, and locked her house. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up. They were now on there way to the park.

"What took you so long?" Puck asked them as Santana pulled into the parking spot next to Mike's car. The boys seemed to be moving duffel bags from Mike's car onto Puck's truck.

"Rach was still sleeping," Brittany said as she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject away from her as she stepped out of the car and walked to see what was happening.

"Artie's wheelchair takes up most of the space in my trunk so we're moving our duffels into Puck's trunk," Mike told her as he carried another bag and through it in the truck.

"What's with the tents?" Santana asked as she put her arms around Rachel from behind.

"Well, I figured we might want to stop on the way there and hotels can get pricey, so i loaded 4 tents, just in case. We can maybe pull over somewhere." Puck explained as he closed the trunk door.

"Oh, good idea," Rachel said. "Everything's set, I just have to stop at the gas station and fill up my tank," Mike said.

"Alright we'll follow you there, I already filled mine up last night," Puck said as he got into the driver's seat.

"So did I," Santana said as she removed her arms from around Rachel and walked to her car.

Once everyone else got into the cars, Mike drove off with Santana behind him, followed by Puck.

They pulled into the gas station. Puck and Santana parked while Mike pulled up next to one of the pumps and got out of the car to pay.

"I'm getting a coffee and some snacks, do you guys want anything?" Santana asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door.

"I want one, too." "So do I," Quinn said after Rachel. "I want some gummy bears," Brittany quickly said. "I want a bag of Doritos," Sugar said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Santana walked into the shop and picked up 3 coffees, a couple bags of chips, some candy, and water bottles. She paid the clerk and walked back to her car; holding the 3 coffees in a cup holder with one hand while balancing everything else with the other.

"Here, baby, take these," she told Rachel handing her the coffees.

She threw everything else into the back seat making it land on Quinn's lap who was sitting in the middle. Brittany and Sugar quickly took everything off Quinn's lap and began to open every bag of chips and candy.

Santana got settled into the driver's seat and buckled up after handing Quinn her coffee.

"Thanks." That's when they heard a honk. It was Mike.

"All set!" he screamed to Puck and Santana while saluting them.

They pulled out of the gas station and headed for the road. Santana leading the way with Mike behind her, followed by Puck.


	2. On the Road

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Also, many thanks to Pezberrylover0612 and AnnaSicat for reviewing; I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. They belong to RIB**

* * *

><p>They had been driving for an hour and a half. It was 9:37 am and Brittany and Sugar had fallen asleep after eating all the snacks that Santana had bought. Quinn was wide awake, along with Santana and Rachel, due to the coffee. Rachel had her camera out and she was recording the trip and the sites, not that there was much sites, everything was pretty much grassland.<p>

"It's 9:37 in the morning, and we are a few minutes away from exiting Ohio," Rachel said as she outstretched her arm and recorded herself. She had been entertaining herself with documenting anything she thought was interesting.

"Are you going to document the entire trip, Rachel?" Quinn asked as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the center console.

"No, just bits of it," she pointed the camera at Quinn.

"I want my dads to be able to see what my vacation is like, so say hi to them," she continued.

"Hey Mr. Berrys, I hope you'll enjoy watching our adventures," Quinn said with a smile on her face and then leaned back her original spot on the seat. Santana had been finding it amusing when Rachel started to rant into the camera about anything she thought was interesting on the road.

"Baby, say hi to my dads," she told Santana while pointing the camera at her.

"Hi," she simply said with no emotion as she quickly turned to face the camera and then turned her attention back to the road. There wasn't any traffic, but they were driving behind an RV, so they were moving pretty slow. There were two lanes on the road but one was closed due to construction, so they couldn't just go around the RV.

"Santana! You have to be more enthusiastic when you're on camera." Rachel whined as she shut it off and put it in the glove compartment.

She turned to give Rachel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. This fucking RV is moving way to slow." She honked a couple times which probably pissed of the RV driver because it began to move even more slower than it already was. Quinn started to laugh at Santana's failed attempt to make the driver go faster.

"Way to go San, honk again, maybe it will stop in the middle of the road for you." Quinn managed to say in between laughs.

"Shut up, Fabr-" "San, pull over!" Rachel squealed with excitement interrupting Santana. "What? Why? What happened?" Santana asked quickly steering the wheel so she was now driving on the shoulder, she stopped the car and looked in her rearview mirror to see that Mike and Puck had also pulled over. She saw MIke running getting out of the car and jogging up to Santana's window. She rolled down her window just as Puck stopped running and stood behind Mike.

"Why'd you stop are you ok?" Mike asked looking in through the window at the back seat making sure everyone was okay. Brittany and Sugar had woken up due to Rachel's squeal.

"Did we crash?" Brittany asked still half asleep.

"No Brittany and nothing's wrong," Rachel quickly said getting out of the car after retrieving her camera from the compartment.

"Why did we stop?" Sugar asked while opening her door and getting out after Quinn nudged her with her elbow implying that she wanted to get out too.

"Look! This is why." Rachel excitedly pointed at the sign that read _Welcome to Indiana. _Santana had already gotten out of the car and was now leaning on the hood of her car staring at Rachel lovingly.

"What's so special about it?" Puck asked while looking at the sign in disgust; he didn't finding that interesting. It was faded and rusty from the rain.

"We are officially out of Ohio and I wanted to take a picture," Rachel raised her camera and then handed to Quinn before walking over to Santana and extending her hand out for her to take.

Santana grabbed her hand and pushed off of the car. She gave Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips just as Quinn snapped a picture of the two of them with the Indiana sign in the background. She took a few more after Rachel insisted on having different poses. By this time everyone was out of the cars and had walked over to see what was happening, Finn and Sam were carrying Artie since they didn't want to bother to take out the wheelchair. They set him down on the hood of car.

"Oh good, now we can get a group shot" Rachel excitedly said as soon as she saw that everyone had gathered around Santana's car.

"Really Rachel, we stopped for you to take a picture?" Mercedes asked annoyed.

"I think it's a great idea!" Tina stepped forward and stood next to Rachel ready for a picture. Soon everyone gathered around Rachel. Sam and Finn again carried Artie so that he could be in the picture as well. They didn't have a tripod so Quinn stepped back a few feet and set the camera on the ground tilting it back and holding it steady with a rock so that it the entire group plus the sign could be in the shot. She set the timer and quickly ran to join the group. The camera started beeping, indicating that it was about to take it.

"Say Indiana!" Rachel screamed. Despite the annoyed grunts almost everyone said 'Indiana' and the flash went off. Rachel ran to grab the camera off the floor and looked at the picture.

"It looks great! Thank you Quinn," she said happily.

"Alright, so we all set?" Mike asked from where he was still hugging Tina.

"Yes," was Rachel's response and everyone scattered from the position they had still been in, in case Rachel wanted to take another photo.

They all walked back to the car they had been riding on. Puck honked and then Mike honk to indicate they were ready. Santana turned on her left signal light and got back on the road. Rachel was still admiring the picture.

"It's amazing" she said while shutting it off again and putting it back in the compartment.

"You're amazing," Santana told her lovingly. She found it adorable how thrilled Rachel got just to take a picture on a sign. It was one of the things she loved about her; the way she lit up when she was excited. Rachel grinned and then leaned in over the console with her lips puckered, Santana turned around to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Can you watch the road please?" Quinn told Santana annoyed. She didn't have a problem with their relationship or even them kissing, just the fact that they could crash if Santana kept looking away from the road.

"Are we going to stop everytime we enter a new state?" Brittany curiously asked Rachel. She had her head resting on the window with her eyes closed trying to fall back asleep. She didn't want to be woken up to the sound of Rachel screaming again.

"Yes, but i'll try to remain calm, I'm sorry for waking you guys," she said apologetically to both Sugar and Brittany. Sugar too had her head resting on the window with her eyes closed.

"It's okay, just maybe a warning next time, please" Sugar told her.

"Duly noted," Rachel told her and then turned back to look at Santana who still had a smile on her face amused at what had just happened. She let our a chuckle before asking both Rachel and Quinn

"You know what the great part about stopping was?" Rachel smiled hugged thinking that maybe it had something to due with her.

"That you got to take a picture with me?" she asked confidently. Quinn just laughed already catching on to what Santana was talking about.

"Well, yeah, that too, but I was talking about not having to drive behind the slow ass RV." They all bursted out laughing. This trip was turning out to be great already.

* * *

><p>An hour and fifteen minutes later they were about to pass Indianapolis but Quinn spoke up.<p>

"San, can you take the next exit, I'm starving. Except for the coffee I haven't eaten anything and I need to pee," she said leaning forward and giving Santana a pleading look. Brittany had woken up a little while ago, so she also added an "I need to pee, too." She pouted her lips, which she knew Santana couldn't resist.

"Alright, I'll take the next exit, but call Mike and Puck to tell them so they don't think something's wrong again."

Brittany got her phone out and looked through her contacts, she decided to call Tina, who was most likely seated up front with Mike. When she answered, Brittany told her they were stopping to eat and use the restroom. Tina told her that she was just about to call to say the same thing. Quinn had called Finn and told him the same thing. He said agreed, saying that he had also skipped breakfast and didn't get anything when they had stopped at the gas station.

They didn't want any gas station food so they pulled into a fast-food restaurant. It was pretty empty so they didn't have to wait in a long line to order. While they waited for their orders to be ready they used the time to go into the bathroom. They decided on eating there instead on the drive. They all took up the majority of the restaurants back corner. Everyone was enjoying eating their hamburgers, except for Rachel and Sugar, who had gotten salads.

"So Rachel, are we going to have to stop everytime we're about to enter a new state?" Sam asked in between bites of his burger. Everyone turned to look at Rachel waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm documenting the trip for my dads,so I want to get as many pictures as possible," she said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, maybe, just text or call before we pull over though," Finn said while stuffing his face with fries and then taking a sip of his drink. They spent the rest of their lunchtime just talking and sharing ideas of what to do once they got to California and how excited they were. Once everyone was finished they got back in their car and back on the road.

"I'm stuffed," Quinn said while holding her stomach. "I probably shouldn't have asked for extra bacon on my burger."

"Food makes me sleepy," Brittany quietly said resting her head on Quinn's shoulder and closing her eyes. Sugar was already resting against the window again, she made it clear when they had first gotten on the road that she got a little car sick so she would be sleeping for most of the trip.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too" Rachel said while reaching to grab Santana's hand off the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers together. Santana gave her a confused look causing Rachel to just simply smile and say "I sleep better knowing you're here with me." Santana grinned and brought their intertwined hands to her lips kissing the back of Rachel's hand before setting it in Rachel's lap. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found Brittany, Sugar, and Rachel all sound asleep. It was just Quinn and Santana listening to the music that was softly playing on the radio. Quinn noticed that Santana seemed to be lost in thought. She was really quiet and had a serious look on her face.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn finally asked her after noticing that Santana hadn't really blinked in the last couple seconds.

"Nothing," she simply answered breaking out of her thoughts and looking at Quinn through the rearview mirror.

"Something seems to be bugging you," Quinn kept pushing.

Santana seemed to think about it for a moment before finally releasing a heavy sigh. "Nothing is really bothering me, it's just…." she trailed off giving another look at Quinn through the mirror. She saw the worry in her face and so she decided that she might as well just tell her; she was her best friend after all.

"Ok, I'm telling you only because I can't keep it in, and it's for your ears only, got it?" she turned to look at Quinn to point of how serious she was about what she was about to say. Quinn's face turned into one of horror.

"Now I'm scared as to what you have to say, you didn't like kill anyone right?" Quinn asked leaning forward to whisper at Santana even though no one else was awake to hear her.

"What?No, why would you even..what's wrong with you?" Santana looked appalled that her friend would think she would actually kill someone. She shook her head in disbelieve she thought Quinn was being ridiculous.

"Sorry," Quinn quietly said.

"So what is it?" Santana took a deep breath before letting it out. She felt calmer and more relaxed.

"I'm…I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me," she said with a low voice but Quinn was still able to hear it. As soon as she did her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to hide a squeal, she didn't want to wake the other girls up and ruin the surprise.

"When?In California?Do you have the ring already?Do her parents know?Have you guys ever talked about marriage, I mean you're only eighteen," she kept shooting out question after question without letting Santana answer them.

"Q, calm down. Yes in California. I do have the ring, I'm carrying it in my pocket, i don't want to risk her finding it," she quietly said again looking over at Rachel to make sure she hadn't woken up due to Quinn's rant of questions. She was still sleeping. She was glad she had someone else to talk to about this, she was having second thoughts about it, so right now she was really looking for some sort of great advice from her best friend. She wanted to hear that she wasn't crazy and that this was the right thing. She had been with Rachel for three years now and they have talked about marriage a couple of times. She was broken out of her thoughts by Quinn's voice again.

"What about Hiram and Leroy?" she asked.

"I talked to them about it before we left," she started to get lost in thought again about the conversation she had with them, but Quinn interrupted her thoughts.

"And?" she asked way to eagerly. Santana paused for a while only to piss off her friend knowing Quinn was dying to know what Rachel's dad had thought about the idea. "Santana, answer me?" she kept insisting getting really impatient after Santana remained quiet for a while.

"I got their permission," she answered while grinning widely to show how happy she was.

"Can I see the ring?" Quinn kept asking questions. It didn't irritate Santana she was just hoping her friend would tell her this was a good ideas and that she wasn't making a mistake. She guessed she should have expected all these questions.

"I would show it to you, but my hands are occupied," she answered pointing with her chin at her right hand that was still intertwined with Rachel and then to her hand on the wheel. Before she knew what was happening she felt Quinn's hand in her right pocket. It startled her and she flinched accidentally swerving the car into the next lane where there had been a car in her blind spot. The car honked at her and she quickly turned the wheel to get back into her lane before she could hit the other car. Unfortunately the action and the honking woke up the girls who were sleeping.

"Dammit, Q!" Santana screamed at her friend, luckily the ring was in her left pocket otherwise Rachel would have been woken up to see Quinn holding the ring.

"What happened?" Sugar and Rachel asked at the same time. Santana's phone went off she looked at it quickly to see that it was Puck.

"Baby, can you get that, put it on speaker. I don't want to cause another almost accident." she said with her teeth clenched while looking at Quinn with a glare through the mirror. Rachel quickly grabbed her phone, answered it, and clicked the speaker button.

"What are you drunk, Lopez, what the hell was that?" he asked while laughing but then his voice turned serious again. "Are you guys alright?" Brittany was also on the phone with Tina who had called her to ask what happened and if they were okay.

"Yeah, we're fine. I was momentarily distracted," she told Puck with an angry tone shooting another glare at Quinn through the rearview mirror. Quinn looked apologetic.

"Noah, you shouldn't be on the phone while driving," Rachel spoke up.

"Relax, my jewish princess, I'm a much better driver than S, and I have you guys on speaker phone," he said with confidence. "Okay, but be careful," she told him.

Puck started laughing before he answered, "maybe you should tell that to Santana." They could hear Sam, Finn, and Blaine laughing in the background.

"Bye, Puckerman," Santana again said angrily, she snatched the phone from Rachel, ended the call, and threw it back into the center console. Rachel looked hurt by Santana's actions specifically the way she snatched the phone from her hand. She felt Santana shouldn't be taken her anger out on her, she wasn't even awake when the whole situation occurred. Quinn was just sitting back looking worried that Santana might lash out at her at any moment now.

"San, there's no reason to take your anger out on me, I didn't do anything," Rachel told her in a sad tone. Santana just kept glaring at Quinn, who kept shrinking back in her seat. Santana just remained quiet out of fear that if she spoke, she might say something hurtful to Rachel and make the situation worse. They fell into a very uncomfortable silence. Tension was building and everyone could feel it. Not even Brittany who usually lighten up the mood felt like saying anything she just kept looking at Sugar who had the same confused look on her face.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of silence Quinn finally had the courage to speak up.<p>

"I'm sorry, S." It was whispered but everyone heard it. Brittany and Sugar both turned to look at her waiting to see what else she would say. "I just got overly excited, I just really wanted to see what it looked liked," she thought she was making it better but she was only making it worse, now they others were going to want to know what they were talking about.

"Excited about what?" Brittany asked innocently. And there it was.

"Q, just shut up will you, a fucking warning would have been nice," Santana snapped. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel already feeling her anger rise again.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," usually if Santana would scream at her she would yell back, but she knew this was her fault. She felt really guilty.

"Clearly," Santana told her annoyed and with a roll of her eyes. And just like that the car fell back into more uncomfortable silence. Santana was more scared of the incident than she was mad about it. They were on an interstate, where the speed of the cars was fast. When she swerved out of the lane, if the car would have hit her, it would have been done with much force to make the car spin and then Mike probably would have not had time to stop and also hit her. It all could have ended badly and that's what she was scared of, the 'what if.' Well this road trip took a bad turn somewhere and was not so amazing now.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, signs were beginning to appear on the road that they were exiting Indiana.<p>

"Rachel, the Illinois sign is up ahead," Sugar spoke up, pointing at it.

"I'll pull over," Santana had calmed down a while ago. But no one had said anything up until now, not knowing if Santana was still angry or not. She turned on her right signal light to let Mike know she was pulling over. Mike's signal light went turned on, too, which let Puck know too. They all pulled over and everyone got out of the car. They stretched before walking to stand under the sign. Quinn again angled the camera on the ground. Santana put her arms around Rachel, who quickly go out of the embrace and walked over to stand next to Sam and Finn, who were again carrying Artie. Santana just stood there shocked as to why Rachel would walk away from her. Quinn had already ran back and the picture flash went off when everyone screamed 'Illinois.' Santana was broken out of her thoughts by everyone walking back to their cars. She quickly grabbed Rachel's arm before she could get into the passenger seat and guided her a few feet away so that they could have some privacy.

"What was that about?" Santana asked her once they were out of ear shot.

"I'm mad at you," was Rachel's simple reply before she yanked her arm out of Santana's hold and began to walk back to the car. She didn't get far before Santana grabbed her again and turned her around to face her. She locked her arms around Rachel's waist to keep her front breaking free. Rachel's just had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Even if I do this.." Santana asked her while leaning forward to capture Rachel's lips with her. Rachel hesitated for a moment, feeling Santana's lips on hers and then she quickly moved her head to break the kiss.

"Yes," she said seriously, "you were unnecessarily rude to me." Santana just tightened her hold on Rachel and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled against her neck causing Rachel to giggle.

"I was just pissed off at Q, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry," she said into Rachel's neck. Rachel just smiled, all she wanted since Santana snatched the phone away was an apology and she finally got one.

"Look at me," she told Santana. Rachel cupped her face in her palms and kissed her. "You're forgiven," she said brushing her lips against Santana's before kissing her again. They broke out of the kiss due to the honking coming from Puck's car and some cat whistles coming from Sam, who had his head stuck out of the back window.

"You're so whipped, Lopez!" Puck shouted to her as he to had his head out the window of his driver seat.

"Watch it, Puckerman, before I go over there and go all Lima Heights on you!" she shouted back while walking back to her car and opening the passenger door to let Rachel in.

"I don't think that's possible, since you've gotten all soft!" Puck just continued to instigate. Santana made to walk over there with a glare which only cause Puck to look frightened, "sorry," he quickly shouted before sticking his head back in the car. Santana just laughed and walked around to the driver's side and got in. She pulled back into the road.

Quinn had been negotiating whether to apologize to Santana again or not.

"San, are you still mad?" Brittany asked her. Quinn was thankful that Brittany understood people, she probably sensed that Quinn wanted to say something.

"No B, I wasn't mad I just…I freaked out. Q, I'm sorry okay?" She said giving her an honest look through the mirror.

"Why did we almost crash? What did Quinn wan't to see?" Rachel asked curious looking at Santana and then a turning back to look at Quinn. They both had panic written on their face.

"It was nothing," Santana quickly said before Quinn could say anything that was going to make it worst.

"Santana, we didn't almost crash because of nothing, what was it?" Rachel asked she had that determined look on her face, she wanted answers, but Santana couldn't tell her now.

"Can we just drop the subject, please?" she asked not wanting to make up an excuse for what it was and not wanting to get Rachel mad again.

"Fine, I'll stop asking, but I'm not forgetting about it," she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking forward. Santana just chuckled at how cute Rachel got when she was pretending to be mad at her. This was one interesting trip already and they've only been on the road for a little less than five hours.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'm writing this story as i go, so I'm open to suggestions. Let me know what you guys want to see. It's a Pezberry story so I'm keeping the story from the view of the girls car, but if you guys want i can write about what's happening in Puck's or Mike's car. Let me know. Also, Quinn and Santana will finish up their conversation in the next chapter.**


	3. Off the Road

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the long wait. School started up again and I was busy getting acclimated with the schedule. Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Lastly, to the person who said they thought this story would have some killing, trust me it will get gruesome. Just be patient with me, I'll update as often as i can.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, they belong to RIB.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__You're sure about this, mija?" Gloria asked her daughter._

_"I love her, mom," Santana replied sincerely with a smile on her face while thinking of Rachel._

_"We know you do Santana, you're eighteen, an adult, we can't make this decision for you. Si estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres, then you have our blessing," her dad told her as he patted her knee to show his support._

_"Wait here," Gloria said as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs. Santana and her dad could hear a lot of shuffling upstairs and then Gloria was coming back down the stairs. She sat back down next to her daughter. "Here," she said while taking Santana's hand and giving her a ring. Santana took it and stared at it tears threatening to fall. "It's beautiful, mom."_

_"Era de tu abuela, she gave it to your father to give to me, y ahora I'm giving it to you to give to Rachel," She told her daughter with a huge smile on her face. _

_"Thank you," was all Santana could get out before the tears fell._

* * *

><p>"It really is beautiful, San." Quinn told her as she handed the ring to Brittany so that she could look at it too. They had been driving for a while now and the sun was about two hours away from setting. They had made a few more stops to use the restroom, grab something to eat, pump gas, and take more pictures with the state signs. They still had a long road ahead of them to get to California and Santana was already getting tired of driving. Rachel had fallen asleep again along Sugar. Brittany had woken up in the middle of Santana's story about when her parent gave her their blessing to marry Rachel, so Santana decided to tell her about it as well. She could really use both of her best friend's advice. Once she told Brittany, Quinn had to put her hands over Brittany's mouth to keep the excited cheer from escaping. Santana was glad that they both were happy for her.<p>

"I really like it, San. Can I be there when you tell Rachel, I want to see the look on her face when she sees it." Brittany asked as she handed the ring back to Santana, who placed it back in her pocket.

"Britt, I don't think San would want an audience when she proposes, she might deny it, but Rachel tells me she's a romantic. I'm sure she has something great plan-" Quinn was explaining to Brittany when Santana cut her off.

"I'm not denying anything and I don't have anything planned. I want it to just be simple. I know Rachel likes big and spontaneous, but what if she…" Santana cut herself off and turned to look at Rachel with a sad smile on her face.

She might not say it out loud, but she was scared that Rachel might say no. They had talked about marriage before. Rachel had made it clear that her career was very important to her. Santana told her she understood and that she would never want to be what held Rachel back. When Rachel received her acceptance letter from Juilliard, Santana was afraid that she might have to let her go, but then she received her letter from NYU stating that they would be glad to have her and she felt that she was meant to be with Rachel. And during Spring Break, Santana took a trip to New York to tour NYU and she found that she missed Rachel too much, which only reassured her that she wanted to be with Rachel forever. She's still afraid to hear Rachel's answer, but she doesn't know why.

"..says no? You're scared of getting rejected in front of people, is that why you want simple?." Quinn asked her.

"she's not going to say no, Rach loves you," Brittany tried to reassure her, but all Santana could think about was the work 'rejected' that came out of Quinn's mouth. Brittany sensed that Santana was beginning to get nervous about the proposal.

"She's going to say yes, I know it, and then you'll feel silly for ever worrying about it." she tried to lighten the mood to get Santana to stop looking so concerned. She turned to look at Quinn and gave her a look that said to help her relax Santana.

"S, you need to calm down. You said you've talked about marriage with her before, so she obviously wants to be with you forever, she's not going to reject you." Quinn told her, and there was that word again.

"Quinn, can you do me a favor and not say the words 'marriage' and 'reject' in the same sentence," Santana told her with an annoyed look on her face. She knew her friends were just trying to help her calm down but she was really starting to feel the nerves kick in.

"Sorry, but seriously you need to relax. Look, you have the ring, she loves you, you love her, you've been together for three years, and you're going to be in California, it's perfect. You'll be fine," Quinn said with a shake of her head showing how ridiculous Santana was being for even thinking Rachel will say no.

"Yeah, San. It's going to be great!" Brittany told her with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm calm. Thank you. It means a lot to me to have your support. I love you guys." Santana turned around in her seat to give her friends a genuine smile.

"We love you too, San," they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky and Santana was exhausted from driving, so when Quinn's phone went off, she was hoping whoever was calling would say they should stop and rest.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn answered. Santana couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but she could make out that it was Mercedes.

"Yeah, hold on," she said before covering the mouth piece to speak to Santana.

"Mercedes is suggesting that we should stop to camp here before it gets dark, do you want to just keep driving?" Santana was relieved when she heard that.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I say we stop," she told Quinn, who then went back to talking to Mercedes..

"Okay, call Sam and let them know we're stopping now to set up camp before it gets dark," she told Mercedes before hanging up.

"S, you should have said something if you were tired, I could have driven for a while." Quinn had a concerned look on her face. Santana had told her she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she was up thinking about the proposal and then they got up early in the morning to get on the road.

"I'm okay. Maybe you can drive in the morning," she told her before getting off the main road and onto a dirt road that led into the forest. They hadn't passed any towns in the past 10 miles and the next town wasn't for another 15 miles up the main road, everything was forest after forest.

"Can we even camp here?" Quinn was looking out through the window at all the trees.

"Who cares. There's no towns in about a 12 mile radius from us. No one will know," Santana said irritated mostly because she just wanted to get out of the car and stretch.

"I don't like it here, it's kind of scary," Brittany was also looking out the window.

"It'll be fine, B, just like cheer camp." Santana reassured her as she turned right in a fork on the road. She continued driving for about another 10 minutes turning into different dirt roads and making different turns whenever the road split.

"San, where are going? Do you even know the way back to the main road?" Quinn leaned forward in her seat to give Santana a pointed look. They were a whiles way from the main road and she was sure they were lost in the forest now due to all the turns her friend just made.

"Relax, Q, we're heading North so the way back is South, I just want to get away from the main road incase there isn't camping allowed here," she turned to look at her friend.

"Weren't you the one who just said 'who cares' when i asked if we could camp here," Quinn said making air quotes and rolling her eyes at Santana's contradiction.

"You worry too much." As soon as Santana finished her sentence there a was a loud popping sound followed by the sound of Mike's car breaking and possibly also Puck's. Santana's car veered left, she had no control of the cars direction. She hit the breaks as quickly as she could but it wasn't fast enough to keep from hitting a tree with great force.

"Fuck!" she screamed pushing the air bag away from herself. The passenger's airbag went off too, keeping Rachel from hitting the dashboard, but she now had a few scratched on her face from the airbag. Sugar luckily had her seatbelt on and was now wearing a shocked look on her face. Quinn who hadn't had her seatbelt on had been pushed forward when the car hit the tree and she hit her head on the center console. She had a stretch across her forehead and was unconscious. Brittany had her seatbelt on too, so she was fine, but she was now holding Quinn with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sugar asked getting out of the car.

"Are you guys okay?" "Are you hurt?" "Help them!" were all being shouted as the girls got out of the car. Everyone except Artie had gotten out of their cars and ran over to see if anyone was hurt badly.

"No, Quinn's not moving." Brittany said with tears already falling down her cheeks. She was pulling Quinn's limp body out of the car. Mike and Puck helped her carry Quinn's body out and they laid her down on the grass. Everyone was now circled around Quinn's body.

"Guys give her some air, is she breathing?" Mercedes asked stepping back as everyone followed her example and took a few steps back. Tina kneeled down beside Quinn, "she's breathing, look, her chest is rising and falling," she said with relief in her voice while pointing at Quinn's chest.

"Quinn. Quinn. Can you hear me? Quinn," she tried shaking her a little, but Quinn was still unconscious.

"Here, try pouring water on her face," Mike said breaking through the crowd handing Tina a water bottle. She quickly opened the bottle with shaky hands and poured a small amount over Quinn's face, causing blood to mix with it and then drip down the side of her face. The gash on her forehead began to ooze more blood. Fortunately, the water made Quinn jump awake with a terrified look on her face. Sighs of relief were able to be heard from everyone.

"Quinn, look at me. You're okay. It's okay, relax," Tina told her softly to calm her down while rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's arms. Brittany ran up and kneeled down next to Quinn immediately pulling her into a tight.

"Q! I'm so happy you're okay. I was scared. I wasn't able to stop you in time to keep you from hitting your head. I'm so sorry." she said with new tears falling down her face.

"Oww, i have a headache," was all she could get out.

"I think there's a first aid kit in the car, I'll get it," Tina said getting up from her spot next to Quinn and running to the car.

"B, look at me" she said taking cupping Brittany's face in her palms.

"I'm okay, it's not your fault," she told her friend reassuringly a then hugged her.

"What the fuck happened anyway?" she said turning to look at Santana who was holding a crying Rachel. Tina got back with the first aid kit and started wetting cotton balls with rubbing alcohol.

"Excuse me Brittany, " she said Brittany let go of Quinn and sat indian style next to Quinn while holding her hand.

"It's going to sting," Tina told her before rubbing the coating ball over the gash on Quinn's forehead. She tightened her grip on Brittany's hand and clenched her teeth to keep her from screaming out in pain. Tina bandaged her forehead and with the help of Brittany they helped Quinn to her feet. As soon as she stood up she lost her balance due to dizziness and fell into Brittany's arms. "Here, just sit down," Brittany helped her sit back down on the grass.

"Take these," Tina handed her some aspirin from the first aid kit.

"S, what happened?" she asked after swallowing the pills. Again everyone turned to look at Santana. She seemed to be in shock.

"Rachel come here, I'll clean up the cuts on your face," Tina told her while holding up the aid kit. Apparently Rachel hadn't felt the blood on her face. She let go of Santana and walked over to Tina. Everyone was still staring at Santana waiting for an answer.

"I-I-I don't know, the car just-" she turned to look over at the car and everyone else did the same. They had been too preoccupied and worried about Quinn that no one bothered to look over at the car. The front left wheel was popped which is what cause the car to veer left into the tree.

"How did that happen?" Kurt asked. The tire looked like someone had taken a knife and slashed it.

"Guys! Over here!" Finn's voice was loud and echoed through the forest. Everyone immediately ran over to where Finn was kneeled over looking at something on the road. Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Rachel were still sitting on the floor helping out Rachel with her cuts. Everyone else gathered around what made the wheel pop. It was an old piece of police stingers. It was rusted and covered in dirt, which made it difficult to see on the road.

"What the hell are police stingers doing on the side of the road?" Puck questioned looking pissed.

"Well, they're rusted, I don't think anyone's been through here in a while," Sam added pointing at the stingers.

"Ugh, just fuck! What are we supposed to do now?" to say Santana was angry was an understatement. Her best friend fell unconscious for a minute, her girlfriend was hurt, and her car was now totaled.

"I can't get a signal on my phone," Blaine spoke up after a while of silence. He was looking down at his phone and then holding it over his head seeing if he could get at least one bar. "Anyone else?" he asked putting his phone back in his pocket. Everyone else checked their phones, Santana walked back to the car to check her phone.

"Nothing," she said also holding up her phone in the air trying to get signal. Nobody's phone got any reception.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed and threw her phone back in the car.

"There's a sign up ahead. It looks like there's a town five miles up the road," Mike said out of breath he had ran up the road after he got glimpse of a road sign in the distance. He was now sweating.

"I'll drive into town and see if we can get a tow truck to come and help. We'll figure out the rest as we go. How's that sound?" He asked being able to breath normally again. He was waiting for a reply from someone.

"I think that's the best option we have right now." Rachel spoke up from where Tina had finished putting three small bandages on her face.

"okay, we'll be back as soon as we can locate help," he said walking over to his car and getting in the drivers seat. He turned around to explain everything to Artie who was still seated in the backseat. Tina hugged Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel and then made her way over to Mike's car. Mercedes soon followed.

"Drive safely and watch the road!" Kurt told Mike as he passed by in his car. "Will do."

"What now?" Sugar asked as she sat down next to Brittany on the grass.

"We wait for them to get back," Blaine told her also taking a seat on the grass followed by Kurt.

Santana hadn't moved from where she was leaning on her car. She felt this was her fault, if maybe she had watched the road better or if she wouldn't have gone so far into the woods they wouldn't be in this position. She was fell silent. Finn, Puck, and Sam were unloading one of the cooler Puck had brought. Santana finally decided to push off the car and walk into the trees disappearing in the distance. Rachel was watching her with concerned eyes, so as soon as she saw her girlfriend walk into the woods, she got up and followed. Everyone else had gathered around in a circle drinking and eating whatever was in the cooler.

Santana made her way deeper into the woods and finally stopped and sat down leaning up against one of the trees. She rested leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew someone had been following her, she could hear the leaves crunching behind her. So, she wasn't surprised when she felt Rachel sit down next to her. She didn't open her eyes or acknowledge Rachel's presence. They sat in silence for a while before Rachel finally spoke up noticing tears running down Santana's face.

"San?" she whispered afraid that Santana might be startled.

"I shouldn't have driven so far into the woods," she spoke softly her eyes still closed. The tears had stopped now, she seemed more relaxed.

"No one blames you," Rachel told her quietly resting her head on Santana's shoulder and interlacing their fingers together.

"I should have just admitted I was tired and let Quinn drive," she continued to list off things that she could have done differently completely ignoring Rachel telling her that no one was blaming her for what happened.

"I should have watched the road closer, I should have-" Rachel cut her off.

"Santana. Open your eyes, please" she looked up at Santana waiting for her girlfriend to do as she was told. Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked into Rachel's.

"I'm okay, we're okay, it's not your fault, stop trying to blame yourself for this, it was just an unfortunate event. It could have happened to anyone." she told her resting her forehead against Santana's.

"But it didn't, it happened to me. If I would have just-"

"Baby, stop. Please stop blaming yourself." Rachel tried again. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist burying her face in her neck.

"You're hurt, Quinn's hurt. She was unconscious," Santana spoke up again with anger in her voice. She had convinced herself that this whole situation was her fault.

"We're fine now," she said while unwrapping her arms from around Santana's waist and getting up. She looked down at Santana and offered her hand. "Come on."

Santana hesitated for a moment before taking Rachel's hand and getting up. She immediately wrapped her arms around Rachel again and then pulled away to kiss her passionately and slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered against Rachel's lips. She grabbed Santana's hand and began to lead them back to where the others were. The sky was getting darker but it was still visible out and despite it being Summer it was cold out. Rachel had goosebumps on her arm from the wind.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked her rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's arms to try and warm her.

"I didn't pack any sweaters, it's supposed to be hot in California," Rachel told her as they reached the other.

"Where have you two been? Doing the dirty out in the woods?" Puck asked as he saw them coming out from the trees. He was wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Noah!"

"I was joking," he said after looking at the glare Santana was giving him.

"Here, Rae." Santana had walked over to her car trunk and dug out one of the sweaters she had packed. She handed Rachel her NYU sweater that she had bought during spring break.

"Thank you." Rachel took the sweater and pulled it over her shirt, smelling it as soon as she had it on. "It smells like you" Santana just smiled and sat next to her on the grass. Rachel moved so she was now laying down on her back with her head on Santana's lap.

"Santana?" Sugar spoke up from across them.

"what?" she simply asked in a curious tone. She didn't seem angry or anything which made Sugar relaxed. She thought maybe Santana would scream at her for trying to start a conversation with her.

"Are you okay?" Santana gave her a confused look. "I mean, everyone was worried about Quinn and Rachel's cuts, but no one asked about you." Sugar finished. She really was concerned for Santana. They might not be the closest of friends but they had their moments.

"oh, yea, I'm okay. Thank you," she told her with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hold long do we have to wait here?" Brittany asked looking around at through the trees.

"Well the town was five miles up the road, assuming he's driving carefully, it could be a while," Kurt answered her.

"Maybe we should set up a tent, it's getting cold out here" Quinn suggested while rubbing her hands together.

"yeah that's a good idea, we were gonna camp out anyway," Finn agreed with her as he stood up followed by everyone else. They made their way over to Pucks truck and Started unloading the tents. They decided to set up all four tents since they were probably going to be sleeping there until Santana's car could get fixed. The sun was completely gone by the time they had finished setting up the tents. There was no way of reaching Mike and the others because of the crap reception, so all they could do now was wait for them to return, hopefully with some help. Kurt and Blaine started a small fire, they didn't want to make it big and attract attention incase they weren't permitted to start fires around there. The sky was full of stars, other than the sound of the firewood crackling, crickets could be heard. It was peaceful and relaxing. Everyone was seated around the campfire in silence. Rachel was laying down again in the same position she had been in earlier.

* * *

><p>"So, Santana, you want to tell us what caused you to veer off lanes back in Indiana?" Blaine asked curious. Santana was hoping no one would bring it up again especially after what just happened. She got really nervous just thinking about Rachel finding out about the ring in her pocket.<p>

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" She said too quickly which cause Puck to laugh, "What, was Rachel fingering you and you got overly excited?" he asked in between laughs. Everyone got looks of disgust on their faces.

"Noah! Must you be so vulgar!" Rachel screamed in disgust.

"So it is true!" Puck shouted back even more amused.

"Actually, it was Quinn's fault." Sugar added before Puck could say anything else. Everyone turned to look at Quinn waiting for an explanation. Quinn just looked between Santana and Brittany asking for help. She didn't want to be in this position. She didn't want to accidentally say something she might regret.

"How was it your fault, Quinn?" Kurt asked leaning forward expecting an answer.

"Santana and I had a misunderstanding and I said something that took her by surprise that's all." Quinn quickly added hoping they would believe her lie and just drop the subject.

"Didn't you say you wanting to look at something?" Rachel asked slightly lifting her head from Santana's lap to look at Quinn. Again, she panicked. Santana knew they weren't going to drop the subject until they got all their answers.

"Look at what?" Finn asked. Everyone looked confused and curious at the same time.

"It was nothing, okay, now everyone stop asking!" Santana snapped irritated.

"But I want to know what it was" Rachel pouted and then turned to bury her face in Santana's stomach. "Please," she mumbled which cause Santana to let out a slight laugh. She leaned down to kiss Rachel and then whispered in her ear "i'll show you later." Rachel seemed satisfied with that answer and got a small smile on her face.

"You guys are sickeningly cute," Sam said to them which cause everyone to nod in agreement.

"I got it, you got a tattoo!" Puck shouted pointing at Santana looking like he just solved the greatest mystery in the world.

"Maybe," Santana told him with a wink. "Alright, well I'm tired," she added while stretching her arms over her head causing Rachel to sit up so Santana could get up. "I'm tired, too" Rachel said getting up and taking Santana's hand, who led them to where the tents were. "Yeah, tired. Is that code for something?" Puck shouted while Sam and Finn cat whistled.

As soon as the tent was zipped closed, Santana's lips were on Rachel's.

"I say we finish what we started this morning, before Q interrupted" she said in between kisses to Rachel's jaw and neck.

"mhmm," was all Rachel could get out. She laid on her back Santana moving to straddle her hips. She began to kiss Rachel's jawline up to her earlobe and then kissing back down to her pulse point lightly sucking on it. She moved her hand to rest on Rachel's waist slowly moving them upward under her sweater. Rachel sat up to let Santana remove her sweater along with her shirt throwing it to the side. Santana moved back to continue sucking on Rachel's pulse point causing a moan to escape from her mouth.

"We hear you in there!" Puck screamed from a distance. Santana just ignored him and continued her route down Rachel's body. She removed her own shirt and bra as Rachel discarded of her own bra as well. Santana cupped Rachel's right breast and began kneading it while taking her left nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck, San." Rachel moaned gripping the blanket that was laid out underneath them. She was trying to be as quiet as possible even thought everyone knew what they were doing in the tent. Santana began placing kisses down her abdomen. She unbuttoned Rachel's jeans and then pulled them down along with her panties. She threw them off to the side with the rest of the clothes and then continued to kiss Rachel's inner thigh making her way up.

"San wait," Rachel whispered. Santana quickly stopped and moved to hover over her hands on either side of Rachel's head. "What's wrong?" she asked concern written on her face.

"Nothing. I just want to see you," she moved up a little to capture Santana's lips with her own. Santana broke the kiss, again moving her lips down to Rachel's neck while slowly moving her hand down to Rachel's sex. She circled her clit a few times causing Rachel to moan, which was silenced by Santana's lips on hers. She easily slipped two fingers into Rachel and started pumping in and out slowly. Rachel's breathing began to pick up speed and she would let out a moan every now and then which Santana would quickly silence with by kissing her passionately. She thumbed Rachel's lit and began to go pump her fingers into Rachel faster using her hips to push in deeper every time.

"Fuck, San, I'm so close." Rachel moaned out. Santana began to pump faster while taking one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth again. She felt Rachel's walls tighten around her and then heard her name being screamed out in a loud moan. She fell limp on top of Rachel panting hard.

"yea, San, get some!" was heard from Puck followed by laughter and whistles from Sam and Finn. It cause Santana to laugh and Rachel to cover her face in embarrassment for being so loud when she came. Santana moved so she was now lying on her back and Rachel quickly turned to hide her face in Santana's neck still feeling embarrassed which only caused her girlfriend to laugh more.

"San, it's not funny!" Rachel pouted.

"It's a little funny." Santana told her with a chuckle and then giving Rachel a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm mad at you." Rachel told her rolling away from her. "No you're not, you love me." Santana told her with confidence while wrapping her arms around Rachel'd waist and pulling her back into her. She was now spooning Rachel from behind. She placed a soft kiss to Rachel's bare shoulder and then nuzzled her neck.

"mmmh, yea, i love you," Rachel told her finally falling into the embrace.

"I love you, too."

Rachel unwrapped herself from Santana to put her clothes back on while Santana put her bra and shirt on as well. They fell back into a cuddle and closed their eyes to take a nap. A couple minutes later Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar entered the tent saying something sleeping together because the more people there are in a tent the warmer it is. The guys had left the campfire on so that when Mike drove back he'll be able to find them easier. They huddled into their own tent to rest. Every one of them fell asleep. They figured they'd wake up once Mike and the others got back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I apologize for the wait. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter the massacre begins. Let me know what you guys think; i really would love to read what you guys are thinking.**


	4. Dead End Roads

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Here we go guys, let the massacre begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, they belong to RIB.**

* * *

><p>12:23 am<p>

Quinn woke up due to the cold. Brittany and Sugar had pulled the blanket to their side of the tent. Santana and Rachel were keeping each other warm. She grabbed her phone to check the time, 12:23, still no signal. They had fallen asleep for about 6 hours. They were supposed to wake up when Mike and the other got back. Worried, Quinn exited the tent to see if maybe they did return and just decided to sleep until the morning, but then what about the tow truck. It was dark outside and the only light was coming from the moon. Mike's car wasn't around, she checked the two vacant tents only to find they were empty. She began to panic even more, there is no possible way that Mike would take six hours to drive a distance of five miles. _Maybe they got lost,_ was her first thought seeing as the roads around here were crazy. A lot of scenarios were playing in her head, which only caused her to worry even more. She went back to the tent to wake up Santana and let her know what was happening.

"Santana," she whispered while shaking her a bit.

She didn't respond, she only shifted and held Rachel closer.

"San," she tried again louder this time.

"What? What's going on?" she asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rachel was woken up by Santana's rapid movement.

"Mike isn't back yet, it's midnight," she explained to them. Santana and Rachel quickly got up both with worried looks on their face. Quinn got up and exited the tent to wake up Puck and the rest of the guys.

"Puck!" she screamed, guessing by his snoring that whispering wasn't going to work. All the guys quickly awoke from their sleep looking terrified. It amused Quinn a little.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. They were already getting up to exit the tent. "Mike isn't back yet, it's been six hours." she told them as they exited the tent.

"Shit, we slept that long?" Puck asked they were all now gathering around the fire that Santana and Rachel had started up again. It made it easier to see. Brittany and Sugar were also awake now and sitting on the ground around the fire trying to keep warm even with the blanket still around them.

"What do you think happened?" Kurt asked as he walked up to the road and looked in the direction MIke had gone. It was strange that they weren't back yet.

"I don't know, maybe they had car trouble too or they didn't want to drive back in the dark?" Sugar answered him while rubbing her hands together in front of the fire.

"That wouldn't make sense though, I mean the point of them going was to bring back a tow truck," Sam added as he sat down next to Brittany also attempting to keep warm. Their breath could be seen every time they spoke.

"We should drive there and see if we run into them or something," Finn said as if it was the only solution they had. It pretty much was the only solution seeing as there was no other way they could get a hold of Mike.

"I agree, maybe we'll run into they as we drive there." Puck added as he walked back into the tent and came back out holding his car keys.

"Noah, be careful. It's really dark out." Rachel told him as she walked over to Santana's car and popped the trunk open. She walked around and pulled out two flashlights that we're stored in the trunk as precaution. She walked back to Puck and handed him both of them.

"I'll just take one, I have another one in my truck," he said as he handed one of them back to Rachel.

"We can't just leave five girls alone in the woods in the middle of the night." Blaine pointed out as he gestured to the girls and then the woods.

"I'll stay with them," Sam volunteered from where he was still sitting next to Brittany in from of the fire.

"We can take care of ourselves, trouty mouth, i'll go all Lima Heights on anyone who dares come close." Santana glared at Sam. She didn't like the idea of anyone thinking she couldn't take care of herself or her girlfriend fro that matter. She was a offended which caused her start to get angry.

"S, calm down." Brittany told her as she got up from her spot on the floor and wrapped her arms around Santana. She managed to calm her friend down and get her to agree to Sam staying with them. She didn't think it was necessary, not only because she was sure she could defend herself against anyone, but that there wasn't anybody to defend herself against. No cars had passed by and they were most surely lost. The odds anyone passing by were slim. She didn't argue with the situation any longer, she knew she wasn't going to win against Brittany anyway.

"Alright then, we'll be back as soon as we can," Puck told them as he walked to his truck. Blaine and Finn were already sitting inside. Kurt gave Rachel a quick hug and then got in the truck next to Blaine.

They all watched as the headlights of Puck's truck disappeared into the darkness.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Santana asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Santana!" Rachel gave her an annoyed look

"What? What'd I do?"

"you're implying that you sleeping is more important than your friends missing" Rachel explained to her in angry tone. She had her hands on her waist and was giving Santana an angry glare.

"It is," Santana answered simply while shrugging. Rachel playfully smacked her in the stomach, but she was still angry.

"Ow, sorry, i was kidding." She apologized while rubbing her stomach.

Sam made a whipping noise as Quinn, Sugar, and Brittany laughed. Santana just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to look at Rachel, who seemed to not look as angry as she was just a few seconds ago.

"Seriously though, can we go back to sleep?" she asked again looking around at the group seriously.

"Baby, you're incorrigible."

* * *

><p>12: 50 am<p>

Puck parked the truck in front of the gas station. The sign that was by the campsite said there was a town, but all there was was the gas station and tire shop. It looked deserted and there was little light. They got out of the car to see if there was anyone inside.

"Hello?" Puck screamed as he knocked on the door. He tried pulling it thinking it would be open, since gas stations are supposed to be open 24 hours. "Is there anyone in there?" he continued to knock louder. There was no answer.

"Some town," Blain said as he sat down on the trucks bumper.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine. There was no sign of anyone around. They had no lead as to which directions Mike would have headed if he didn't return.

"We should split up and search for them," Finn threw out his ideas. He was facing away from them looking at where there were two roads heading in opposite directions.

"I agree, there's only two ways they could have gone." Puck agreed pouting to the roads.

"I don't know, maybe we should just go back and wait." Blaine said a little worried.

"That's two against one. Kurt?" Finn told him as he looked at Kurt waiting for an answer. Blaine just rolled his eyes at him. Of course Finn would want to sound and act like a leader now. He always found a way to make everything that happens somehow about him.

"Alright, so Kurt and I will go this way and you and Puck take the other road." Finn said as he gestured to each of them and then the road they would be taking.

"Why can't Blaine and I go together?" Kurt questioned his brother looking a little sad and angry at the same time.

Finn moved closer to him so that only Kurt could hear him. "I don't like this town, and I have a bad feeling. I promised Burt I'd take care of you," he told him. He didn't want Blaine and Puck to hear him out of fear that they would think he was been weak by sounding like he was afraid.

"Okay then," Kurt nodded. Puck and Blaine just looked at each other wondering what Finn had told him to get Kurt to no longer argue about him and Blaine staying together. Kurt gave Blaine a quick hug and a peck on the lips before moving back to stand next to Finn. Puck went back into his truck and grabbed the flashlight that Rachel had gave him and one that he already had stored in there. He walked back and handed one to Finn.

"If you don't find them in 30 minutes, we'll meet back here," Puck told them and then he turned and walked toward the road followed by Blaine. Finn and Kurt watched them leave and then turned and took the other road.

* * *

><p>Rachel refused to go back to sleep. She said it was important that they waited up for everyone to return because if they came back to find that they had gone to sleep, it would seem like they didn't care. She kept herself busy by documenting what had happened. She video tapped Santana's car as she explained to the camera what had occurred. Santana wasn't happy about it. She was already grumpy about not being able to go back to sleep and so she complained to Rachel that she didn't want the Berry men to kill her for not being a safe driver and potentially putting their little girl at risk. Rachel just kissed her and reassured her that it wasn't her fault and no one would blame her and continued to video tape.<p>

They were now singing and dancing around the fire. Sam was disappointed that he didn't get his guitar out of Puck's truck; he was stuck singing along with the girls.

"You and Sam should sing a duet together!" Brittany shouted excitedly at Rachel. Sugar and Quinn were quick to cheer in agreement.

"You really should, you've never sang with him." Quinn encouraged. Santana agreed with her and Sam looked excited about it. Rachel got a big grin on her face, she was happy that for once they we're actually asking for her to sing. She quickly ran back to Santana's car and grabbed the camera.

"I will now be singing a duet with Sam," she said to the camera and then handed it to Santana. Sam got up and stood next to Rachel.

"what should we sing?" he asked her looking confused. Their taste in music was very different and he couldn't think of a song at the top of his head that Rachel would like to sing. Rachel turned to him and then got on her tip toes to whisper in Sam's ear the song she wanted to sign. She wanted it to be a surprise for Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar.

"Do you know it?" she asked him. He nodded enthusiastically and then composed himself and started to sing. Rachel joined him. Their voices mixed well together. Brittany pulled Quinn to her feet and they started dancing together. Sam grabbed Sugar's hand and they danced together as he continued to sing. Santana was still video tapping and smiling at the sound of her girlfriend's voice as she sang to her. She never once broke eye contact with Santana. When they finished singing, Santana turned off the camera and pulled Rachel in for a passionate kiss. Quinn, Sugar, and Brittany cheered for Sam and Rachel telling them they sounded great together.

They sang and danced for a while longer before all they stopped to stare at Brittany who had ran over to Santana's car, popped open the trunk, and began to dig through her duffel bag. She ran back and threw a pair of long socks that were folded into a ball at Sam. He caught it and gave her a confused look before smirking when he figured it out. Everyone else still looked confuse.

"Football!" Brittany shouted excitedly. Sugar and Sam looked thrilled. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana still looked skeptical about playing football.

"Come on, San, Q, Rach it'll be fun!" Brittany pouted at them. None of them could resist and they agreed to play. Brittany cheered in excitement.

"I call first captain!" she screamed quickly. "Sugar, you be second captain!" she told her. Sugar just nodded. Brittany quickly picked Sam to be on her team. Sugar then picked Santana. Rachel was then picked by Brittany, leaving Quinn to join Sugar's team. She looked offended about being picked last, but it just ignited her determination to win. Both teams huddled to strategies amongst themselves. Team Brittany was playing offense, while Team Sugar was defense. After strategizing they lined up. They were playing on the road to have more free space to run. Sam had drawn 2 lines on the dirt with a stick indicating where the end zone was at. Brittany was hiking the sock ball, Sam was playing quarterback, and Rachel would then run and catch the ball when Sam threw it at her. Sugar was going to block Sam, Quinn was taking on Brittany, and Santana was going to try and stop Rachel.

"Ready, set hut! Sam screamed and Brittany hiked the ball. Sugar went charging at him, but since she's smaller Sam was unaffected. Brittany was blocking Quinn from getting to Sam as well. He tossed the ball once he saw Rachel was close to the end zone, which wasn't drawn that far away. She was able to catch it, but Santana was right on her heels. She began to run towards the end zone. Santana was stuck between tackling her or not. She picked up her pace and reached Rachel, grabbing her around the waist from the back, which stopped Rachel from advancing.

"Ow, San. You're hurting me!" Rachel pleaded and squirmed. Santana quickly let her go. "Sorry, bab-" Rachel took off running toward the end zone and did a victory dance when she scored. All Santana could do was stand there in astonishment. Rachel had just tricked her into letting her go.

Quinn, Sugar, Brittany, and Sam who had watched the whole scene, started laughing.

"You just tricked me," Santana pouted as Rachel approached her with a huge grin on her face.

"Aw, baby, i'm sorry, you just make it so easy" she told Santana and kissed her pout away.

"You're such a softie, S!" Quinn yelled at her. Sugar, Sam, and Brittany just laughed harder.

"Shut it, Fabray!"

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

Finn and Kurt had walked to the end of the road to find that it was a dead end. They were debated on going back and going after Blaine and Puck, when Finn noticed that there were footprints on the dirt, he followed the prints which lead into the trees, where there was a path leading who knows where.. The path was only big enough to walk through but not to drive through, so Finn told Kurt that maybe Mike had walked in that direction.

After walking through the trees about a quarter of a mile, they came to a clearing. There was a dark painted two story house at the edge of the clearing. Two lights were on in the first floor, so they figured whoever lived there must be awake. They made their way towards the house, walking up the steps when they reached it. Finn knocked on the wooden door and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again and again no one answered. He got frustrated of waiting and turned the knob to find that it was open.

"Finn, you can't just walk into someone's house, that's invasion of privacy," Kurt argued while pulling on Finn's shirt trying to keep him from walking into the house.

"They might know where Mike and the other are," Finn reasoned as he pulled out of Kurt's grip and walked into the house and closing the door behind him. Kurt just rolled his eyes and sat down on the steps. There was no stopping Finn once he set his mind on something.

"Hello?" Finn walked further down the main hall and turned into what seemed to be the living room. The furniture looked old and raggedy. The walls were decaying and had mold. No one was in the living room, so he made his way back into the main hall and walked further until he was in the kitchen. He immediately caught smell of something bad. Ignoring the smell as much as he could, he walked up to a large sliding metal door that was at the back of the kitchen. He pulled the latch, but it was locked. He wasn't going to give up, he knew someone had to be home, so he made went back into the hall and entered another door. It was bedroom, it was pretty big. He walked inside as he saw that the television was on. He assumed that maybe someone was watching it.

"Hello?" he said again walking toward the bed, but it was empty. He was about to turn around when he was hit in the back of the head with a sledgehammer. He fell to the floor on this back. His eyes were still open and he was twitching uncontrollably. A tall broad man stood over him staring at him as Finn's blood pooled around his boots. He raised the sledgehammer again and brought it down hitting Finn in the face. The sound of his skull breaking was mixed with the grunts coming from the man as he continued to beat Finn's face in with the sledgehammer. Blood splashed all over the man, onto the television screen, and the furniture that was around the room. Finn stopped twitching and he now lay unmoving. The man stopped after Finn's face was completely disfigured and put down the hammer. He grabbed Finn's body throwing him over his shoulder and walking to the kitchen leaving a trail of blood that dripped from Finn's, he slid the metal door and carried Finn down to the basement.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of waiting, Kurt decides to walk inside to see what was taking Finn so long. He walked into the living room to find a man sitting on the couch staring at him. Kurt froze in place. The man was old and skinny. He was wearing worn out clothes and looked like he hadn't showered in months. He got up from the couch and took a defensive step toward him. Kurt adverted his gaze away from him, he got a quick glimpse of what looked to him like a trail of blood on the floor. His eyes went wide.<p>

"What the hell are you doin' in my house?" he yelled at Kurt pointing at him menacingly. Kurt began to panic, he couldn't seem to find his voice. The man took a step toward him. The action brought Kurt out of his daze as he stepped back in defense and answered the man's question while stuttering.

"I..I..I'm looking f-f-for my brother, he cam in-"

"He ain't in my house!" he screamed again making Kurt take another step back tower the front door. The man was taking two steps forward for every step Kurt took back.

"He walked in-"

"Get the hell out, before I make you regret walking in here!" he shouted. He was now two feet away from Kurt. Kurt could smell his breath and could see that the man was missing his front teeth.

"b-b-but my bro-"

"OUT!" he screamed in Kurt's face. Kurt quickly rushed toward the door and sprinted back into the trees and down the path, reaching the road, he didn't stop until he saw the gas station. He didn't see Blaine or Puck anywhere, but Puck's truck was still there. He rushed to the road where Blaine and Puck had headed. He was still shaking and his head was spinning with thoughts of how Finn was still in the house.

* * *

><p>Puck and Blaine had about a half a mile up the road to find that it was a dead end. The only thing there was an old port-a-john. There was no sign of anyone being there, so they decided to walk back. They were getting close to the gas station when they noticed a light moving back and forth coming at them. Blaine flashed the light to see that it was Kurt approaching fast the flashlight in his hand. Kurt reached them and then collapsed to the floor trying to catch his breath.<p>

Blaine sat next to him rubbing his back, trying to get him to breath regularly again.

"Where's Finn?" Puck asked after noticing he wasn't following Kurt.

"We..house..the man," Kurt tried to explain but he was still out of breath. Blaine motioned for him to following his breathing and he was able to get Kurt to breath normally again.

"The road was a d-d-dead end, there was a house through the trees. Finn went inside while I waited outside," he looked down at his hand noticing that he was shaking. Once he had gotten the glimpse of the blood on the floor his mind raced with horrible scenarios. What if the blood was Finn's. He didn't want to think about it and he wondered whether he should keep that bit of information to himself. He didn't want to worry Blaine and Puck and then have it be nothing. Maybe Finn had heard his and the man's conversation and hid before the man could catch him snooping around his house. He was broken out of his thought's by Blaine's voice.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He had noticed that Kurt was very shaky and he looked horrified just a couple second ago when he was lost in thought.

"I w-w-went inside after he didn't come out and a man told me to get out before h-h-he made me regret it," he explained to them. He was now holding back tears. As hard as he was trying to keep his thoughts away from visualizing the blood, he couldn't.

"I r-ran, Finn's still in the house."

"Well let's go get him," Puck said bravely. He was about to walk but was startled by Kurt. "NO!" Kurt shouted, he looked terrified. Blaine pulled him into a hug and then helped him stand up of the ground.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Puck asked him. He was beginning to worry about Kurt, but was also curious as to what had him so shaken up. Kurt again debated in his head whether he should tell them about the blood or not. He figured the man had just startled him and he was being paranoid. He decided against telling them.

"Nothing, the man just scared me is all," he said as he calmed down a bit more.

"Let's go then," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his and following Puck back to the other road.

* * *

><p>Brittany's team had won the football game. Santana just couldn't bring herself to tackle Rachel and when Quinn offered to do it, Santana yelled at her in spanish telling her that no one was going to touch her girl.<p>

They were now seated again around the campfire just talking.

"It's getting late," Quinn said as she looked at her phone. She was snuggled next to Brittany with a blanket around their shoulders.

"We should go to sleep," Santana said quickly hoping she would finally be able to go back to sleep.

"We will not be going to sleep, Santana, we have to wait for the others to return." Rachel told her sternly. Santana just rolled her eyes. Rachel saw her and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"Ow, sorry. I just want to cuddle with you," Santana told her as he turned to wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Softie," Sam whispered to Quinn, who chuckled.

"I heard that," Santana glared at him. He put his hands up in defense hoping he wouldn't get yelled at in spanish like Quinn.

"You are a softie, San," Brittany said with a smile, she knew Santana wouldn't get mad at her for it.

"Only for Rachel, " Santana answered.

"And Britt," Quinn added.

"That's why I love her," Rachel told them as she wrapped her arms around Santana, who held Rachel tighter. "I love you, too." She then loosened her hold on Rachel and kissed her. It was soft at first, Santana sucked on Rachel's bottom lip and then ran her tongue along it, Rachel granted her access and it quickly turned heated.

"Shouldn't they be back by now," Sugar said which caused Rachel and Santana to break apart with a groan. She had ruined the moment.

"Yeah" Quinn said as she started to look worried. Santana saw the worried look on her face.

"They're probably on their way back," Santana told them reassuringly.

"I don't know, they've been gone for a while," Sam said also looking worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, but if they're not back in an hour we'll walk," Santana told them.

They all agreed and then continued to talk as they waited to see if the others were coming back soon.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I rewrote it 3 times. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint you guys. I promise to try my best to update quicker. I pretty much know what will be happening, but I'm open for any suggestions. Again thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts :)**


	5. Meet the Man

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters; they belong to RIB.**

* * *

><p>1:45 am<p>

Puck, Blaine, and Kurt reached the edge of the clearing. They were hiding behind trees to avoid being seen in case the man was looking out of his window. They had been strategizing throughout their walk but still hadn't came up with a great idea.

"Alright, Kurt, you go knock and keep him busy while Blaine and I sneak around the back," Puck told him trying to come up with a quick strategy.

"What? Why me? He knows who I am. There's no way I'm going back in there," Kurt shot back beginning to get scared at the idea of having to be face to face with the man again.

"Fine, Blaine, you go." Puck turned to him frustrated that they couldn't come up with a great plan and were just now strategizing everything. Blaine looked scared. After what Kurt told them about the old man, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet him. He looked at Kurt who looked even more terrified than he felt and then to Puck who was glaring at him. He decided not to argue and just nodded.

"Okay, but be quick. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep him busy before he kicks me out," he told them firmly.

"As soon as we get Finn, we'll be out" Puck told him reassuringly. He was acting like a leader, but inside he was just as terrified. He didn't want to show it. He was supposed to be tough. Blaine nodded, hugged Kurt, and then began to walk toward the house. Kurt was watching Blaine walk away when Puck pulled him to walk around the edge of the clearing and toward the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Back at the campsite, they were keeping themselves entertained by playing charades. Quinn, Brittany, and Sugar had beat Sam, Santana, and Rachel. Santana was complaining about how it wasn't fair that Brittany and Sugar, who were clearly experts at the game, were on the same team. She was being a sore loser, but she didn't like losing especially to Quinn, who was just laughing throughout Santana's entire rant. Rachel was also trying to hold back her laughter knowing her girlfriend would only act more like a child if she saw her laughing.<p>

"whatever, this game is bullshit," she said as she finished her rant and sat back down next to Rachel, who kissed away her pout.

"it's your fault we los-" Sam cut himself off when he saw the glare Santana was giving him.

"Maybe we should start walking," Sugar attempted to change the subject. It hadn't been an hour yet, but they were clearly running out of things to do and she was sure that if they continued to play these games someone was going to end up getting hurt if they didn't like the results.

"Alright, yea, let's go," Santana agreed as she stood up pulling Rachel up with her. She was tired of playing these games, all they were doing was pissing her off and making look weak. They put out the fire and began to walk to the road.

"Wait!" Brittany screamed as she extended her arms to stop them all from moving further. "Let's race to the sign!" she screamed in delight; she was having a great time coming up with all these games. She enjoyed them, mostly because she always won, but also she just liked to everything into a fun activity.

"That's not a good idea, B. Santana here might start crying if she loses." Quinn said while holding back her laughter. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I'll beat you, Fabray. I'm a faster runner than you are." Santana challenged her.

"You want to bet on it?" Quinn told her seriously.

"You're on, Q. When you lose, you have to tell me I'm better than you." Santana told her confidently; knowing she could win.

"Alright, and when YOU lose, you have to tell me I'M better than you." They shook hands making to make the bet and got into running positions. Brittany cheered happy that they were at least going to be part of the race. Rachel found this ridiculous, knowing that if Santana lost she would go on a rant about how Quinn cheated and if she won then they never hear the end of how she's better than Quinn. She got into a running position as well, not wanting to be left behind when everyone else ran off.

"1…2…3" Brittany counted down as everyone got ready to run. "Go!" they all ran as fast as they could toward the sign. Sam being the first to finish followed by Brittany. Quinn and Santana were running right next to each other. Neither of them wanting to give up, they were pushing themselves to go faster, but in the end it was Quinn who beat Santana. Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn and spun her around cheering on her friend. Sugar and Rachel soon joined them.

"Who won?" Sugar asked not having seen the outcome.

"Quinn!" Brittany cheered.

"By half a second." Santana pouted; turning bitter that Quinn beat her.

"It was pretty close, I thought Santana was going to win." Sam added in trying to cheer up Santana so that he wouldn't have to hear her rant again.

"You're still a winner to me," Rachel smiled up at Santana as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you" Santana told her as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"I believe you have something you need to tell me." Quinn told Santana with a big grin on her face. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"you'rebetterthanme" she mumbled quickly it could barely be understood. She had her hands folded in front of her chest and a scowl in place.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Quinn told her clearly amused at this entire thing. She didn't really care if she won or not, but watching her best friend get all whiny and childish always entertained her.

"I said you're better than me, okay?" Santana said with an eye roll.

"I wish I could have caught that on video," Sam spoke up as he laughed. He never thought he'd see the day when Santana Lopez would admit that Quinn Fabray being better than she is.

"yea, well, that's the first time and last time you'll hear me speak those words" Santana shot back as she continued to walk down the road while holding hands with Rachel. Brittany and Sugar were also amused at what had just happened. They thought for sure Santana would win, she was so sure of herself.

"Santana you're a really big baby. You pretty much are all talk, just take the loss. Whining isn't going to prove that you're better and it certainly doesn't make you look like the badass you claim to be," Sugar spoke up as she walked up next to Santana and stopped right in from of her to look her in the eyes. Santana knew Sugar was right, but it didn't mean she was going to admit it. She glared at Sugar looking like she was going to spit something back, but she didn't. She could only look at Sugar in surprise that she just called her out.

"Sorry, Aspergers."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the steps to the porch. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before knocking on the door. There was no answer. He debated just going back, but there was no turning back now, Puck and Kurt were counting on him to distract the man long enough for them to get Finn. He waited a while and then knocked again.<p>

"Who is it!" he could hear being shouted form the other side; it sounded far way.

"Sir?We need help" was the first thing that came to Blaine's head. He could hear footsteps getting closer and then the lock being turned. He took in another deep breath before the man opened the door.

"What do you want?" he spat in Blaine's face. They were the same height, so Blaine could see the coldness in the man's eyes. He considered just running off before the man did something that would scare him even more than he already was, but decided against it.

"Sorry to bother, I-I'm Blaine" he said while extending out his hand. If he was going to distract him, he needed to make small talk. He was good at that. The man eyed him suspiciously and then shook Blaine's hand. "Jedidiah" he said coldly "now what do you want!" he scowled.

"We were wondering if you have a phon-" he started before Jedidiah interrupted him.

"We?" he asked, eyeing Blaine suspiciously. "I don't see no 'we'" he said looking behind Blaine to see if maybe he missed something. Blaine began to panic. He tried to compose himself. One little mistake and Jedidiah would do something that would cause him to run away, leaving Puck and Kurt to fend for themselves.

"Me and m-m-my friends, t-t-they're back at the gas station. T-t-t-there was no one there, s-s-so they sent me out to find help," he lied. He was sure his stuttering would give him away, if the man noticed, he didn't show it.

"Come on in. I have a phone. I'll call Monty for you," he said in a voice that sounded like he had just thought of a great plan.

"Monty?" Blaine asked as he stepped inside when Jedidiah moved to the side. He wiped his feet to show respect even if the floor was already dirty. He didn't want to get on this man's bad side, although he thought he probably already was.

"He's the tow truck driver" Jedidiah said as he walked into the living room, Blaine behind him. As soon as Blaine realized what the old man had just said, he froze.

"I-I didn't say anything about needing a tow truck" Blaine told him beginning to get scared. He tried to keep himself calm by telling himself that maybe Kurt told him, but Kurt had said Jedidiah had barely let him speak.

"I already knew" Jedidiah told him with a maniacal looking grin. Blaine's eyes went wide and right when he took a step back to leave, he felt something puncture his neck. He was being chocked by barbwire. The sharp edges digging into his throat. He reached up to try and pull the wire away from him but whoever was holding it had a stronger grip. Blood was dripping down his neck and staining his shirt. He was kicking trying to get free while gagging. He could feel the wire digging deeper into his throat. All the while Jedidiah was laughing maniacally as Blaine was spitting out blood. The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head was a tall broad man.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Quinn called out into the woods. They had been walking for a while now and just now noticed that Sam was missing. They were looking for him frantically. They had been screaming out for him for about a minute now and still had no response.<p>

"Sam, I swear if you're playing a trick, I'll go all Lima Heights!" Santana screamed out into the woods. There was no response. They soon heard a loud scream coming from far into the woods. "Help me!" they head Sam scream and they all took off running towards where Sam's voice was heard.

"Where are you!" Rachel called out on the verge of tears she was worried and scared.

"Sam!" Sugar called out again hoping to hear Sam scream out again so that they could find him.

"Sam?" Brittany asked into the darkness as she pointed the only flashlight they had everywhere in hopes of finding Sam. She knew there was something wrong when she first looked at the woods when they were in the car. She had a bad feeling about this place and this just made it worse.

Sam popped out from behind a tree screaming so loud it cause all the girls to scream in fear. Sam couldn't control his laughter. His plan of scaring the girls turned out better than he hoped. That's when he felt someone punch him in the arm.

"You're an asshole!" Quinn told him. She had an angry look on her face.

"Sam, we were worried. This trick was unnecessary and inconsiderate!" Rachel told him firmly. Sam looked around Santana had the same angry look as Quinn. Sugar was still standing in shock with her mouth wide open. What got to him was noticing the tears that were formed in Brittany and Rachel's eyes. He instantly knew he messed up. He hated himself for not thinking this through and putting that look on Rachel and especially Brittany's face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't help it." Sam told them as he stepped forward to hug Brittany to keep her tears from falling.

"You're an idiot! How could you possible think that was a good idea!' Santana started shouting at him. She wasn't screaming at him because he scared her, which she would never admit to, she was screaming because he almost made her girlfriend and her best friend cry.

"I said I was sorry okay, calm down, I made a mistake." he said as he let go of Brittany.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Quinn told him with a very serious look on her face. He could tell she was dead serious and all he did was nod. They made their way back to the road and continued walking to the town; Brittany leading the way with the flashlight.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck had walked along the edge of the clearing until they were right behind the house. They did a quick sweep of the area to make sure no one was looking and then ran up to the back porch. They sat there for a while giving Blaine time to really get the man talking so that they could go in. Once they decided it was enough time, they peered in through one of the windows to make sure there wasn't anyone in the room. Puck slowly turned the knob on the door to find that it was open. He pushed it open as quietly as he could and stepped inside. The smell was strong but he ignored it as he walked further in letting Kurt close the door silently. The hallway was dark.<p>

"Finn?" Puck whispered as he walked up the hallway. Kurt opened one of the doors that lead to a bedroom. It was empty.

"Finn?" Kurt whispered walking closely behind Puck. They walked into a room that was empty except for a door on the opposite side. They slowly made there way over and opened it. It lead to the main hallway. They could see the front door. Puck walked up the hall toward the kitchen. Before he could step into the kitchen, he stopped; his eyes widened when he saw a tall man carrying Blaine's body. Blood still dripping from the slit throat. The broad man slid the metal door open. Puck turned quickly in time to put his hands over Kurt's mouth to keep him from screaming or making noise. The tall man closed the door behind him not noticing Kurt or Puck frozen in place.

"I knew you'd be back" Jedidiah laughed as he walked into the hallway. Puck and Kurt turned their head to see the Jedidiah approaching them.

"Hugh! Hugh get up here, I have 2 more for you!" he screamed. Almost instantly the tall broad man came running out of the sliding door carrying a meat cleaver. Puck grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back into the empty room he trying locking the door up it didn't have any. They ran back the way they came from heading to the back of the house. They could hear the loud footsteps coming from behind them as Hugh got closer. They ran out through the back door not daring to look back, but knowing the man was following them.

"Run Kurt!" Puck screamed as he continued to pull him. They made there way toward the back into the trees. Kurt was still in shock at seen his boyfriend with a slit throat. He was slowing down now and Puck was getting ahead of him. He tried to run faster and catch up, but it was getting darker the further he ran. He had dropped the flashlight when they ran out of the house. He could no longer see which way Puck had ran. He began to run further hoping that the man would somehow just give up. He wanted to scream out to Puck, but he knew making any sort of noise wouldn't help keep him hidden. He was going frantic now and stopped to compose himself. He began to run again in a different direction, but bumped into Hugh. The broad man grabbed Kurt by the throat with one hand easily lifting him from the ground. Kurt was gasping for air he tried kicking him, but the man didn't budge. He dropped Kurt to the ground. Before Kurt could get up or crawl away, Hugh was lifting the meat cleaver. Kurt was in shock, he didn't have time to scream before the meat cleaver dug into his forehead, killing him instantly. Hugh retrieved the cleaver and grabbed Kurt's feet with the other hand; dragging Kurt back to the house.

* * *

><p>2:50 am<p>

"Looks like they walked up the road" Sam said as Brittany flashed the light at the two pathways. They had spent the walk just talking and playing 'eye spy,' which didn't work out to well because apart from it being dark, everything was just trees and dirt. They had made it to the gas station, which was still empty. Puck's truck was still parked there, which meant they were still around here somewhere.

"Yea, but which way" Sugar asked as she looked at the two trails.

"We should just wait for them here, they can't take that long," Quinn added as she sat on the bumper of the truck.

"Or we can split up," Sam added

"I don't think splitting up would make it easier, and clearly it hasn't worked so far" Rachel explained as she sat next to Quinn and gestured in front of her to show that this happened because they split up in the first place.

"I don't get it though, why wouldn't they just drive up the road. I mean MIke's car isn't here. So wouldn't it have been better to drive down both road assuming Mike had driven there too." Santana tried to explain as she looked around noticing that Mike's car wasn't anywhere near, which meant he had to have driven up one of the roads.

"Yea, but Puck and Finn aren't exactly the brightest people. They probably split up and took both roads." Quinn added annoyed, knowing that Puck and Finn would have talked Blaine and Kurt into splitting up. She agreed with Rachel that splitting up wasn't the best idea. It hadn't worked so far and just made everything worse because now they had to find each other, which would only take up more time.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sugar asked as she looked at everyone for an answer.

"We're not splitting up" Rachel said firmly to Sam, who was clearly bout to suggest that they did.

"We could stay together and walk up both road," Brittany told them. She had a look on her face that showed she was trying to come up with a good plan.

"Yea, but if we take one road and they took the other then we won't know. We don't know what the roads lead to," Quinn explained to Brittany. This whole situation was frustrating, not to mention this "town" really was a shithole. What kind of gas station isn't open 24 hours. Though it made sense, no one seemed to drive by here often. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while each thinking of what there next move could be.

"Let's just wait" Brittany finally said not being able to come up with an idea. "They have to come back, Puck's truck is here." She sat down indian style in front of Quinn, showing that she had made up her mind. It was the easiest thing to do. They all decided that it was better to just wait it out, so that's what they were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for the alerts and favorites and those of you who take time to review, I appreciate it. I don't know how i feel about this chapter, I'm having a very hard time writing lately. I'm writing as I go so I'm open to suggestions. Let me know what you think**


	6. Guilt

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and those of you who comment. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>3:12 am<p>

"Let's just walk up the road, I mean, even if they do return while we're gone then that means they'll head back to camp and if we see the truck's gone when we return, then we'll know and just head back to camp as well," Sam spoke up. The others still weren't back and they had been waiting for twenty minutes. Sam was beginning to get impatient, not to mention it seemed to be getting colder. He didn't understand why the girls didn't agree with him. He thought about what Quinn said, she said that she's sure the guys split up and took both roads, which would mean that no matter what road he and the girls took, they were bound to at least run into one of the guys. He explained this to the girls hoping they could see that he's put thought into it and that way they wouldn't have to split up. Everyone seemed to think about what Sam had just said. It did sound like the best option and it'd be better than waiting around in the cold. Maybe the walking will keep them warm.

"I agree with him" Sugar spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Alright then, let's go," Rachel said after thinking it over in her head. She got up from where she was laying on the ground with her head on Brittany's lap. She pulled Brittany up with her. Quinn and Sugar got up as well. Santana still looked hesitant, mostly because she didn't even want to be here in the first place, she's rather be sleeping.

"Which road?" Sugar asked.

"That one," Quinn said pointing to the road on the left side. It didn't really matter which road they took, but having some sort of leadership helped. They began walking up the road, once again Brittany leading the way with her flashlight as Quinn walked beside her followed by Sugar and Sam who were having a quiet conversation, and then Santana and Rachel. Santana had her arm around Rachel's shoulder and was slouching to show how much she dreaded walking and would rather be sleeping.

"San, you're being childish." Rachel told her with a serious look on her face "walking is good, and it'll keep us warm."

"I can think of other ways we could be keeping warm," she responded with a smirk while straightening her posture and circling her arms around Rachel's waist to pull her in close and kiss her passionately.

"Ahem!" Sam cleared his throat, which caused both Rachel and Santana to jump.

"If you guy's are done, we'd like to keep walking," Quinn told them. They had walked a couple feet ahead before realizing that Santana and Rachel weren't following and stopped walking.

Rachel blushed at having their friend catch them and Santana just rolled her eyes, grabbed Rachel's hand and continued walking.

"You ruin all the fun, Fabray," Santana shouted to Quinn who was now a walking more ahead with Brittany.

"Yea, we'll if we had it your way, we'd never get anything done," Quinn shouted back

"I…yea, that' true," she started to shout back but cut herself off realizing that it was indeed a true statement.

"How long do you think this road is?" Sugar asked.

"Who knows? It could lead to nowhere, it could be a dead end, or maybe a neighborhood," Sam speculated. There really was a lot of possibilities as to where this road could go an how long it could be. To be honest, he hadn't thought about that. What if it was a dead end? That would be a colossal waist of time. They continued walking for half a mile, everyone having their own conversations. Brittany kept them entertained with random facts that started up interesting conversations.

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she squinted her eyes to see in the dark. Everyone turned to look int he direction Quinn was staring and tried to make it our. There was a stationary object up ahead, but they couldn't make it out in the darkness. "B, shine the light over there." Brittany quickly obliged as shined the light at the object as they walked up closer to it.

"Seriously?" Sam said as the object was now visible.

"Who places a port-a-john half a mile up a road?" Rachel asked irritated. Brittany shined the light around to see if maybe the road kept going, but like they had suspected, it was a dead end.

"Ugh! This whole town is a shithole," Santana was annoyed, "why not just have a sign that reads 'dead end; don't waste your time walking up this fucking road unless you really need to take a shit'!" she was furious by now and kicked the port-a-john. Everyone was just staring at her waiting for her to continue and also not wanting to speak up out of fear.

"S, calm dow-" Brittany started but the last thing Santana need right now was someone telling her to calm down. "No! I'm not gonna calm down! This was just a waste of time. This whole situation is just fucked."

"Baby, stop, you're just cranky" Rachel tried, but Santana ignored her. "Dude, chill, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you-" Sam started but cut himself off when he noticed the death glare Quinn was giving him. Trying to tell him he was pushing it by blaming her.

"And there it is, someone finally says it! It's my fault right? I'm the idiot that crash and got us into this shithole place!" Everyone was silent, they didn't understand how Santana could have blown up like that especially after they had been having a great time talking about whatever topic Brittany brought up. It made it clear though, that Santana felt guilty and hearing Sam blame her just set her off. No one knew what to say. She screamed at Brittany, which she's never done before. Maybe she was just cranky like Rachel said, she had made it clear all she wanted to do was sleep.

"No, no one hold you responsible for any of this," Quinn spoke up after seeing that neither Brittany or even Rachel knew what to say.

"I'm sure you all do, Sam's just the only one brave enough to say it to my face" Santana scoffed. Sam was frozen, he's seen an angry Santana before, but the way she just blew up scared him a little. He wanted to apologize, not because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to. He felt terrible.

"I didn't mean it…" he started to say. "Save it" Santana snapped and turned around to walk back to the gas station.

"San?" Rachel tried to talk to her as she caught up to her and grabbed her arm, but Santana just gently ripped her arm from Rachel's grip, "don't" she said and continued walking. Rachel saw it as a good sign that she at least didn't flip out again or scream at her and she didn't really push her away. So, she gave Santana space and walked back to find Brittany crying as Quinn tried to comfort her. Sam and Sugar where talking about what had just happened. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but she did hear the words 'apologize' and 'Santana.'

"Britt, stop crying please, i can assure you that she didn't mean to scream at you." Quinn gently rubbed Brittany's back. "You know how she gets when she's angry."

"Yeah, but she's never yelled at me before," Brittany told her with a sad expression which made Quinn want to punch Santana for putting that look on Brittany's face. However, she did feel for Santana. She knew Santana felt like everyone was blaming her and Sam screaming it at her just made it worse. Quinn didn't blame her though, she saw all this as an unfortunate event, which it was.

"Come on, B, I'm sure she'll apologize once she's cooled down," she told her as she intertwined their fingers and continued to walk back to the station, Sugar and Sam had already started walking.

"She didn't want to talk to you?" Quinn asked as Rachel approached them. She just shook her head.

"She'll talk when she's ready. I knew she felt guilty about all this. I talked to her about it back at camp, but I knew she was still holding it in," Rachel explained all the while staring at the ground in front of her.

"Don't do that, don't blame yourself for Santana's actions," Quinn told her as she saw the expression on Rachel's face. She knew Rachel was probably feeling guilty herself for not being able to change Santana's mind about it being her fault.

"You know how she is Rachel, you know her better than me and B. Once she convinces herself about something she won't let it go. She's stubborn like that" Quinn explained to her. Rachel just nodded and continued to walking.

"It'll be okay. She'll be okay," Quinn tried to reassure both Rachel and Brittany and maybe also herself.

* * *

><p>Santana's thoughts were racing. She was felt angry, sad, guilty, and sorry all at the same time. She was angry and felt guilty for getting them in this situation. She was sad that apparently her friends did blame her. She felt sorry for screaming at Brittany and for pushing Rachel away when all they were trying to do was help. She was feeling like an asshole and she felt like crying. Maybe she was just cranky from not being able to sleep when she wanted to. She pushed that thought away and decided not to blame her outburst on the fact that she didn't get to sleep. She was feeling shitty though and she knew she had to apologize to Brittany for probably making her cry and also to Rachel. She didn't have anything to do with it all she was trying to do was comfort her. She wasn't even angry at Sam, he only confirmed what was already true in her head; it was her fault. She just wanted to find the others, get her car fixed, get back on the road, get to California, enjoy her summer, and propose to Rachel.<p>

She had walked ahead of the other pretty quickly and now she found herself alone. As she got closer to the station she could see a bright light, she could also hear chains. As she approached she could see that someone had turned on the fluorescent gas stations lights. She could make out a fit man hooking chains to puck's truck connecting it to the tow truck that was now parked in front of Puck's truck.

"What the fuck?" she whispered as she got closer to approach the man and ask what the fuck was happening. As she stepped closer she saw that someone was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. The man was still hooking up the chains so he was facing away from Santana. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting in the tow truck. His throat was slit, and his face was covered in blood, but she was sure it was him. Artie. Her heart was racing. She slowly stepped back to the road, praying the man wouldn't turn around and see her. She could hear Sam and Sugar's voices getting closer as she walked back up the road. She quickened her pace once she was out of view from the gas station.

"Santana, look I'm sorry okay?" Sam quickly spoke up as he saw Santana running up to him. He assumed she was most likely going to kick his ass, but once he saw the terrified look on her face he became worried.

"Go back!" she whispered harshly. She was terrified.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked panic in her voice as she followed Santana back up the road to warn Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. Santana broke out into a run once she saw that Brittany was waving the flashlight around through the trees, probably trying to catch a glimpse of the owl, whose hooting could be heard. She quickly snatched the flashlight away and turned it off hoping the man hadn't seen the light.

"San, you don't have to be so rude to Brit-" Rachel scolded, but stopped talking once she saw that Santana looked completely terrified.

"S, what's wrong?" Quinn asked looking confused.

"Artie" was all Santana could get out in a whisper.

"Are they back at the gas station?" Brittany asked her looking excited that they had finally found their friends. She was about to take off running to the gas station but Santana pulled her back quick.

"No! Don't go!" Santana snapped she was shaking now and the other could see it.

"Baby, you're scaring me."

"He's dead," she said it so light that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"You're not making sense" Sugar told her annoyed but also beginning to get scared. Everyone waited patiently as Santana took in a deep breath to compose herself, but they could see the tears forming in her eyes. They all began to panic.

"There is a man towing Puck's truck, Artie's body was seated in the front seat of the tow truck. He's covered in blood and…" Santana spoke softly but clear.

"And what?" Sam pushed to get an answer.

"His throat was slit, he's dead" Santana stated firmly as the tear spilled down her cheeks, she wasn't Artie's biggest fan after what he did to Brittany, but seeing him like that was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Everyone's eyes went wide and they stood frozen not knowing what to do. Before Santana had the chance to cover her mouth, Sugar screamed "What!" All Santana could do was hope the man didn't hear her screech.

"Who's out there?" Fuck. He heard. They could hear the footsteps getting closer very quick and a flashlight being shined. They were all frozen in place when the man pointed the light in their faces and began to laugh maniacally. "Run!" Santana screamed as she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back up the road to the port-a-john. Quinn and Brittany following behind them. Sam and Sugar had ran in an adjacent direction into the trees.

The man, Monty, pulled out a knife from the holster he hand wrapped around his leg. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie that was hooked to his waist band. "Jed! Tell Hugh to get his ass out to the port-a-john. There's 'bout 6 more of them kids running around." and then he took off running after Sugar and Sam. "Copy that, he's on his way," Jedidiah's voice came through the speaker.

* * *

><p>"Where are Sam and Sugar?" Brittany asked as she stopped running and looked behind her to notice they weren't following. They were by the port-a-john now.<p>

"We can't stop, B. Let's go!" Santana shouted as she made her way into the trees still holding onto Rachel. Quinn just gave Brittany a sad smile, grabbed her hand and continued running behind Santana and Rachel. They ran a quarter of a mile into the trees before stopping and making sure no one was following them. After catching their breaths and confirming no one was following them, Santana spoke up. "Britt, I'm sorry I yelled at you, twice. I didn't mean to," she told her best friend as she walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Brittany relaxed into the hug.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked in a whisper still scared that someone was going to find them. "What the hell is happening?" she was doing her best to compose herself, but the thought of dying and possible her friends already being dead was getting to her. She hand't allowed herself to think about the others until now and her mind was racing with horrible scenarios from horror films, that Santana had made her watch during sleepovers.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening or who that sick fuck was, but we have to get out of this town and back on the main road," Santana told them as she looked around trying to figure out where exactly they were and which way the main road was. She was beginning to feel even more guilty. Artie was dead and the others were probably dead too, if she hadn't driven so far into the woods, they'd all be sleeping now in their tents. Everything was happening so fast and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm scared" Rachel whispered, she was shaking in fear and her eyes were filling up with tears. Santana quickly pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. She let go of Rachel and cupped her cheek, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she gave her a quick peck on the lips "I promise." Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around Santana again, burying her face in Santana's neck. The familiar scent of her girlfriend and being in her arms calmed her down, she felt safe.

* * *

><p>Sam and Sugar were running deeper into the woods. Sam had a grip on Sugar's hand and was maneuvering them through the trees. Sugar was beginning to slow down, but Sam could hear that Monty was following them. He wasn't going to stop until he knew they were safe.<p>

"We can't stop," he told Sugar who had stopped running. She was out of breath and couldn't speak, but she gestured to Sam to go on without her.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you," he told her as he crouched down and wrapped his arms around Sugar's thighs. He threw her over his shoulder and continued running through the trees. The footsteps behind them were getting closer and he picked up his speed. Sugar looked up to see that Monty was in fact right on their heels. She saw how he was clutching the knife ready to throw it. She opened her mouth to tell Sam to move, but before she was able to the knife was thrown and it dug into Sam's back.

"Sam!" Sugar screamed as he fell forward landing on top of her legs. She used all her force to push him off her. She kneeled down next to Sam moving his arm to around her shoulders to help him up.

"Get up! He's coming!" she screamed at him as she tried to pull him up. He was too heavy for her to lift on her own. Sam was pushing himself up with his hands, but overtime he tried to get up the knife would dig further into his back. Sugar attempted to pull it out, but stopped when sam begged her to stop moving it. The man was getting closer now.

"I can't feel my legs," Sam told her, blood was spilling out of his mouth, and then he flopped down onto the floor.

"You can't give up," Sugar screamed at him. She had tears running down her face now.

"Just go! Run! Go!" Sam told her as he pushed her helping hands away and shoved her to make her move. She didn't want to leave him to die, but the man was closer now, so she got up.

"I'm sorry," she chocked out "I'm so sorry" and then she ran, leaving Sam lying on the floor. Monty was standing next to him after a couple seconds. He lifted his leg and then stepped down on the knife, burying it deeper into Sam's back. A scream of pain echoed through the trees. Monty pulled out the knife from Sam's back and continued to stab him repeatedly until he was gone.

* * *

><p>Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany continued walking at a steady pace further into the woods. They were saving up their energy in case they had to start running again. No one had spoken since they started walking. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know why this was happening. They didn't know anything only that Artie was dead and now that man wanted them dead. Who else had been killed? That was what was on everyone's mind, but no one dared ask. Santana was guiding them through the trees when they heard loud footsteps and grunting coming from someone following them. She pulled Rachel toward her and then Quinn, who pulled Brittany and they hid behind a wide tree. Santana took a peek to see that it was a different man carrying an ax.<p>

"We're not going to be able to outrun him," she told them, and then she got a look on her face that said she had an idea. Quinn noticed the look and quickly caught on to what Santana had in mind.

"No" she stated firmly, giving Santana a serious look. "It'll get you guys out." Santana spoke.

"What's happening?" Brittany asked confused.

"Santana is going to try to distract him, so that we can get away," Quinn told her and Rachel got a look of fear on her face.

"No, Santana, we can't split up. You can't leave me." she pleaded wrapping her arms around Santana's waist to keep her from leaving. Brittany looked scared as well she didn't want any of her friends to get hurt or worse.

Santana unwrapped Rachel's arms from around her waist and kissed her, "I love you." Rachel just shook her head, "no, no, you can't," she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I have to do this. Once he follows me, take off in the opposite direction," she told them. Quinn could sense Santana was still blaming herself for all this, which is why she felt she had to do this. "Santana you-" Quinn started but was cut off. "I'll be okay." She hugged Brittany and then Quinn.

"Take care of Rachel," she whispered in Quinn's ear. She turned to Rachel again and gave her another hug. She struggled to get Rachel to let her go but as soon as she did she came out from behind the tree, catching the attention of Hugh, and then took off running leading him away from the others.

She maneuvered her way through the trees. It was hard to see where she was going, but she didn't dare stop. She could hear the heavy breathing of Hugh behind her. She refuses to look back out of fear of tripping or running into a tree. She's running out of breath but she doesn't want to stop. She needed to do this. She needed to keep her friends and her girlfriend safe because she was the reason they were in this shithole situation.

She was doing a good job of moving through the trees when suddenly her entire world was upside down. She had stepped on a rope trap and is now dangling upside down from one leg. She can hear Hugh approaching. She effortlessly lifts herself up to reach the knot so she can free herself. Unfortunately, the knot is too tight and there is no way out of it. She knows this is the end when she hears the footsteps coming closer. She seems him slow down when he sees her and then he gets a huge grin on his face, most likely because his trap worked. He lifts up the ax preparing to hit her. Santana doesn't scream for fear of having the other girls hear her and then wanting to come help and getting themselves hurt. If they got away, that's all that matters to her. So she closes her eyes and gets ready to die. He hits her temple with the ax's handle, knocking her unconscious. He walks around the tree and cuts the rope, letting Santana fall to the ground. He cuts the knot from her leg and picks up her unconscious body. He carries her back in the direction of Jedidiah's house.

Santana was too busy trying to set herself free that she didn't notice when the ring fell out of her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay on this. I hope this is enough to hold you until the next one. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Reunited

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites and alerts. Also those of you who reviewed. it means a lot and since you guys are so nice, i decided to not keep you waiting too long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, they belong to RIB.**

* * *

><p>3:52 am<p>

Sugar kept running. She was certain Monty was no longer following her, but she didn't want to risk stopping. Sam had died trying to keep her from getting killed and she felt like she needed to at least try. She wasn't going to give up and make Sam's death be for nothing. She was running frantically through the trees. She didn't know which way was the way back to the main road or the gas station. She wasn't sure where she was, everything looked the same. She thought maybe she was just running in a circle and accepted the fact that she was lost in the woods.

After a while she thought that she had ran long enough and that if anyone would come close she would be able to hear them, so she sat down resting against a tree. At least this way if that man came back she would have caught her breath and be able to run again without struggle. She took deep breaths while holding back the need to scream. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she couldn't compose herself. All she could think about was Sam and the loud scream he let out when she ran away leaving him to be killed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead against her knees quietly sobbing.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but when she heard footsteps she quickly stood up and backed up into the tree trying to find from which direction the steps were coming from. She looked around trying to find a rock or a branch, anything she could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. She thought about just running again, but she felt safe hidden behind the tree. She heard the footsteps again this time to her right and she turned to look in the direction of the noise. She peeked from behind the tree, to see how close the man was and if he was carrying a weapon. That way if he still had the knife, she would know not to run otherwise he'd just kill her the same way he did Sam. To her surprise, it wasn't the man that was walking toward her.

"Puck!" she screamed as she ran and threw herself at him, hugging him around the neck. Puck had been startled and was ready to push Sugar away. He hugged her back once it registered in his head who it was. Puck just held her and let her cry into his shoulder, knowing that she knew about the murderers. She finally controlled herself and let him go.

"Sugar, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are the others?" he spoke rapidly. The worst thoughts ran through his head. If Sugar was alone that meant the others didn't make it.

"Quinn, Britt, Rachel, and San they…they ran in the other direction. We got separated," she spoke quietly but Puck could hear her. She didn't want to mention Sam, she had just controlled her crying and just thinking about him made her want to cry again.

"FInn?Blaine?Kurt?" she asked trying to keep the subject away from Sam. He just looked at her and shook his head sadly. She felt the tears running down her face again, now 5 of her friends where dead.

"Sam?" Puck asked her. He hoped maybe she'd say that he got separated too, at least that way he didn't have to hear what came out of Sugar's mouth next.

"He's dead," another sob escaped her throat as she once again remembered Sam's final scream of pain. It was the first time she actually said those words. It made it official in her mind and it only made her cry even harder.

"Fuck!" Puck screamed as he punched a nearby tree. Tears were threatening to fall, his best friend was dead and as much as he wanted to let the tears spill, he knew he had to be strong. He didn't want for Sugar to get even more frightened.

"What are we going to do?" Sugar asked him. She wondered if maybe Puck knew the way out of the woods, but thought that since he's still in here himself that he was probably lost as well.

"Do you know the way back to the gas station?" he asked her. The tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't know. She just shook her head.

"Do you remember which way you came from? Anything?" he asked desperately he himself had been running in circles. Sugar thought hard, she didn't want to feel useless. She tried to remember everything she saw and how she got to where she was now.

"Wait, yes, I was running away from the moon" she pointed out. She mentally scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. If she was running in the opposite direction, that means that if they ran towards it, they would end up right back where she started. She was proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Okay, good. Let's go. My truck is at the gas station, we can drive back to the main road and get help," he told her as he started walking.

"But we don't know the way to the main road and Santana had said that your truck was being towed," Sugar remembered. She thought about telling him about Artie and what Santana had seen, but decided against it. She didn't want to bring it up again and start to cry. She was tired of crying. She just wanted to get out of this place.

"Dammit!" He screamed. Sugar looked around, afraid that someone might hear them and know where they were. "Let's just go, we'll figure something out" he told her and they walked together in silence towards the moon.

* * *

><p>"We need to go after her," Rachel kept telling Brittany and Quinn. She hadn't stopped crying since Santana had left them. She blamed herself a little for not being able to get through to Santana when she told her it wasn't her fault and that no one blamed her.<p>

"We can't, it's no use if we all get caught" Quinn told her. She didn't want to be rude, but she felt it was the only way Rachel would listen. Santana asked her to look after Rachel and she was going to.

"Maybe she's on her way back to us," Brittany spoke up trying to lighten the mood. She was scared, but she didn't let it show too much. She always looked up to Santana and she figured if her best friend could be brave, then so could she. She wanted to be strong for Quinn and Rachel. They all needed to be strong for each other.

"Are you saying she got caught?" Rachel ignored Brittany and stopped walking to glare at Quinn.

"I didn't say that," Quinn spoke. She didn't know where Santana was, but if she wasn't on her way back then she most likely got caught. It hurt her to even think about it, but she had to plan for any possible outcome. Santana hadn't told them where to meet up and it only made her wonder if maybe Santana planned on getting caught and give them the chance to live. Maybe that's what she meant when she had told her to take care of Rachel.

"I can't lose her," Rachel said quietly as she sat down and hugged her legs to her chest. Brittany sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Your won't" she reassured Rachel. She sang quietly to Rachel to try to calm her down. Brittany looked to Quinn for some sort of help.

"We'll go after her then," Quinn gave in after a while of sitting in silence. She hated seeing Brittany look so lost at not knowing how to help Rachel.

Rachel lifted her gaze to stare at Quinn, who only gave her a small smile. She got up and hugged her, "thank you."'

They walked in silence back in the direction they had came from. It took them a while to remember which way Santana had ran, but they finally got it right. They didn't want to use the flashlight for fear of someone finding them, but they turned it on to look for the directions of the tracks Santana's and Hugh's footsteps they had a good idea of which way they headed, they turned off the flashlight and headed straight, Quinn up ahead while Brittany comforted Rachel telling her that Santana was strong and that she would be okay. They walked for a while before Quinn stepped on something and stopped to crouched down to see it was the cut rope. She followed it to the end where the knot that had been around Santana's foot had been. There she saw the ring. She picked it up and inspected it, knowing right away that it was Santana's engagement ring for Rachel.

"What'd you find?" Rachel asked as her and Brittany walked up behind her. She got up radially and subtlety slipped it into her pocket.

"Nothing, just rope," she said kicking it.

"Do you think maybe she…" Rachel wondered out loud, but trailed off not wanting to think of what could have happened to her girlfriend. Brittany wrapped her arm around Rachel to keep her from crying again.

"I don't know" Quinn told her. She did know, though. She could see it all play out in her head. Santana running. Stepping into the trap. Hanging upside down causing the ring to fall. She turned on the flashlight again and inspected the ground. No blood. She saw that as a good sign, but she also only saw one pair of footprints which meant Santana was taken away. She didn't want to tell Rachel and Brittany that.

"What now?" Brittany asked her.

"We keep walking," Quinn told them as she followed the footsteps. She was determined to find Santana, alive, so that she could return the ring.

* * *

><p>Puck and Sugar finally reached the port-a-john. There was no sign of anyone around. They made sure to stay off the road and made there way back to the gas station. The tow truck was still there, he walked up to it and then froze when he saw Artie's body in the passenger seat. Sugar gasped in shock when she caught a glimpse of Artie and then turned away and puked in disgust. She had screamed when Santana told them about it, but actually seeing the body was worse. Puck slammed his fist on the hood of the truck. He was hoping Mike's group had gotten out of here or were still alive, now he had lost almost half of his friends. They took a minute to compose themselves and then walked over to unhook his truck.<p>

Puck's truck was chained to the tow truck and locked in place. There was no way of unhooking it.

"Dammit!" he screamed.

"Keep it down," Sugar told him as she looked around. She was still frightened from everything that had happened.

"We could walk back to camp," Puck told her as he was already making his way towards the road leading there.

"And just leave the others? What if they're still alive? It's 5 miles and we still don't know how to get back to the main road," she told him. Yeah, she wanted to get out of this town, but she didn't want to leave anyone behind if there was a chance they were still alive and just lost in the woods like she and Puck had been before they found each other. If they left, it would take longer to locate help. They didn't know the way back to the main road, Santana had taken some crazy turns. They could end up getting even more lost and would be of no use to anyone.

"Where'd the tow truck come from?" Puck asked, mostly himself, but Sugar shrugged anyway not knowing what Puck was getting to. "The roads are dead ends, it had to have came from somewhere," he kept talking to himself as he looked around on the ground following the tire tracks that were clearly visible with the fluorescent lights. Sugar just followed behind him. They were coming from behind the gas station. They walked around to notice another road leading somewhere else. They never bothered to check the back of the station.

"Where do you think it lead?" Puck asked finally talking to Sugar again.

"I don't know," Sugar spoke quietly. She kept flinching and looking around nervously. She had the feeling that someone was watching them, or maybe she was just paranoid.

"Maybe there's another car we can use," he told her as he grabbed her hand and led the way. "Come on" he told her when she didn't move "we have to try, right?" She nodded and followed behind Puck, still on defense.

They walked half a mile and then they stopped when they heard feet shuffling. Puck quickly grabbed Sugar and pulled her to the trees on the edge of the road. He strained his eyes to see who it was. He scolded himself for not finding something to use as a weapon. The figure was getting closer now, and since there was no trees to cover the moonlight, it was coming into view.

"Is that…"

"Tina!" Sugar screamed as she ran out from behind the trees towards Tina, Puck running behind her.

* * *

><p><em>6:07 pm<em>

_"Drive safely and watch the road!" Kurt told Mike as he passed by in his car. "Will do." _

_As he told Kurt, Mike drove safely up the road. Tina, who was seated in the passenger seat kept her eyes on the road to make sure there were no stingers or anything that would make they crash. Mercedes and Artie were silently talking in the back seat. Mike was driving slow, but they reached the town in 25 minutes._

_"Some town," Artie said as he looked out the window. They had arrived at a gas station, there was also a tire shop right next to it. Across from that there seemed to be more roads leading to who knows where. It looked like no one had been here in years. The buildings looked like they were grungy as if they could fall down any minute. The gas station building had little light shining through the glass door. Assuming that there might be someone in there, Mike parked his car and got out of the car followed by Tina and Mercedes, leaving Artie seated in the backseat. He walked up to the door and pushed it open, a bell went off indicating that someone had entered. As soon as they stepped inside the smell of rotten meat hit them. The inside was no better than the outside. It was just as dirty, the walls seemed to be decaying, there was a meat aisle at the far end that was showcasing meat products filled with maggots._

_Tina couldn't stand the smell and quickly covered her mouth and nose. Mike and Mercedes continued walking in further, meanwhile Tina was walking around to see if there was anything edible. They didn't see the man sitting behind the counter until he coughed to let them know he was there. Mike and Mercedes both jumped in surprise. Tina had walked up behind them now after finding out there was nothing edible being sold._

_"Excuse us sir, we we're wondering if you had some sort of triple A service." Mike asked him._

_"What's it to you?" the man answered them as he stood up from his chair. He was old and was using a cane to keep himself up. His front teeth were missing and his clothes were raggedy and dirty. He was giving them a curious look._

_"Well, we're having car trouble," Tina answered him._

_"Monty ain't in the shop."_

_"Monty?"_

_"The owner, he's the one who drives the tow truck," he answered them. Tina looked like she was about to throw up from the smell, it seemed to have gotten stronger._

_"Well, do you know when he'll be back?" Mercedes asked finally finding her voice. It didn't make sense that he wasn't there, it was still early. But then again, thinking about it, this place did look deserted, so business was probably slow._

_"Don't know."_

_"Is there a way we can reach him or maybe someone else who can drive?" Mike asked him, getting impatient._

_"He's the only one who drives the tow truck," he answered as he sat back down and drank from a flask. MIke looked defeated, it looked like they weren't going to be able to get help today._

_"His house is at the end of the second road," he told them, once he saw the look on Mike's face. He pointed out the glass door toward where the roads had been. "Didn't you say you were having car trouble? How'd you get here?" he questioned them while looking at them suspiciously._

_"We're here with a group so we have more than one car," Mercedes answered him._

_"You don't say, how many of you are there anyway? Where you headed?" he kept pushing for answers._

_"There's fourteen of us, we're on our way to California. We we're going to stop to rest, when one of our drivers popped a tire five miles down the road." Tina explained to him. She didn't see anything wrong with answering the guys question. He was helping them get a hold of Monty after all._

_"Fourteen eh?" he looked amused. He flashed a toothless smile at them which made them all very uncomfortable._

_"Yes sir, well thanks for your help. We'll be leaving now, so we can get back on the road as soon as possible." Mike quickly said as he grabbed Tina's hand and exited the store, Mercedes right behind them. They exited in such a hurry that they didn't here the man mumble '_if you make it out' _ as he laughed quietly to himself._

_"That guy was a creep," Tina said in disgust as she closed the door to Mike's car._

_"You're telling me. And the smell, how can anyone stand being around that for so long," Mercedes told her as Mike began to drive toward the second road that led to Monty's house. Artie looked confused as to what was going on and who they were talking about and where they were headed. Mercedes explained to him what had happened and that they were driving to the tow truck driver's house because he wasn't in the shop and he was the only one who drove the tow truck._

_Mike drove to the end of the road to find it was a dead end._

_"What the hell? Didn't the man say it was this way?" Artie asked confused, he was expecting to see a house or a neighborhood._

_Mike, Mercedes and Tina got out of the car after Tina pointed out that there was a path in between the trees and that maybe the house was there. _

_"Here Artie, let me get your wheelchair out of the back." Mike told him, already reaching to unlock his trunk._

_"No, it's fine. I doubt it'll roll well in the dirt," he said "I'll just wait here." Mercedes decided to stay with him because she didn't want to leave him sitting alone and who knew how long the path was and it was getting darker._

_Mike and Tina walked hand in hand a quarter of a mile up the small path until they reach a clearing with a house at the edge._

_"Think that's it?" Mike asked Tina. _

_"It has to be," she told him as she pulled him towards it. They walked up the steps to the front porch and knocked. Light music could be heard playing, so they knew there had to be someone inside. The waited a while before the door finally opened to reveal Jedidiah. _

_"Can I help you?" he told them with a sneer. _

_"Are you Monty?" Mike asked him._

_"'fraid not" he said ready to close the door in there faces and continue with what he was doing._

_"Wait! Do you know where we can find him? The man at the gas station said he lived here." Mike spoke quickly before the Jedidiah could close the door. He looked at Tina and Mike in disgust and then his expression changed. He had an idea._

_"He's down at the junkyard. I'll call him for you." he said as he stepped aside letting Tina and Mike enter. They followed him down the hall to the living room. They stood there awkwardly while Jedidiah spoke on the phone with Monty. He explained that some kids needed a tow. He laughed at something Monty had said and then hung up the phone._

_"He'll be here soon," he said turning to face Mike and Tina. He then walked towards them and made his way back to the main hallway. He gestured for them to follow him and they did. They ended up in the kitchen where Jedidiah offered them something to eat._

_"No, thank you. We'll just go and wait at the end of the road," Mike told him, he didn't want to be disrespectful and turn down the man's hospitality, but he didn't want to be rude to Mercedes and Artie, who were waiting for them._

_"Come on, just wait for him here," he pushed for them to stay. Tina was beginning to get scared at the man's tone. She moved to stand slightly behind Mike._

_"Our friends are waiting at the end of the road for us and we wouldn't want to make Monty walk all the way down here just to walk back," Mike tried to reason with him. It made more sense for them to wait at the road since Monty had to stop there anyway. There was no other way of getting to Jedidiah's house._

_"Sit the fuck down!" he screamed at them as he stopped his foot twice. Tina clutched Mike's hand and pulled him towards the hall. She wanted to get out of the house. This man had creeped her out the minute she saw him and him screaming at them confirmed that he was psycho. She and Mike slowly inched closer to the hall, but they were still standing in the kitchen and Jedidiah was glaring at them._

_"Hugh!" he screamed. In less than five seconds, loud footsteps could be heard coming from behind the sliding metal door. Mike and Tina had little time to react before the door slid open and the tall broad man stepped out carrying a hook. Jedidiah stepping out of the way. Hugh grabbed Tina by the arm and was pulling her towards the metal door. She kicked and screamed for help. Mike quickly grabbed the closest thing he could find and hit Hugh in the back of the head which caused him to let go of Tina. She fell to the floor, from the force of her pulling and then being let go. Mike swiftly charged at Hugh knocking him backwards. _

_"Run!" He screamed as he had a good hold on Hugh, but was struggling to hold him in place. "Tina! Run!" he screamed again losing his grip and falling down. He got up in a quick motion, moving further down the kitchen looking for something useful to help him. He got a quick glance of Tina running toward the hall. He didn't have enough time to grab anything and Hugh jabbed the hook into Mike's stomach. He pulled it out and before he could stab him again Mike threw himself at him. He wasn't going to give up and the more time he held him back, the more time Tina had to get away. He got in a few good hits before the hook punctured into his neck and Hugh carried his body downstairs, not bothering to go after Tina. He knew Monty was already on his way to the end of the road._

_Tina was crying frantically and the tears were making it hard for her to see where she was going, but she found the path and kept running. She had to warn Mercedes and Artie. She wasn't going to leave them. She picked up her pace when she saw the opening in the trees and then slammed her hands on the car. Mercedes let out a scream of fright and then got out of the back seat once she saw the state Tina was in. Tina ran around to the driver's side, ignoring Mercedes and got in, but the keys weren't in the ignition. Mike must have them._

_"Tina, Tina what's wrong?" Artie asked as Mercedes went around the car to were Tina was now getting out of the car and opening the door in the back seat. She was pulling Artie._

_"Mercedes, help me. We have to leave." she spoke rapidly as she tried to carry Artie out of the car._

_"What's going on, where's Mike?" she asked in fear as she gave Tina a hand with Artie._

_"There's a psycho in the house, he tried to kill us." Tina said through sobs and picked up her pace. "What?" Mercedes asked, she didn't want to believe it, but the look on Tina's face told her she wasn't lying. They both had a hold of Artie and were trying to keep a fast pace as they ran into the woods. Tina's vision was blurred by trees and she fell, dropping Artie in the process._

_"Just go!" Artie told them both. "I'll only slow you down" he told them. He didn't want to believe it either, but he knew Tina and this isn't something she would ever joke about plus the way she looked confirmed that this was real. They were a few feet into the woods when they heard a car door slam and then grunting coming from someone chasing them_

_"No," Mercedes spoke seriously as she picked Tina up and pulled her to help her pick up Artie once again. Monty was behind them now, and they kept running. They had a good lead until they came to a barbwire fence. Mercedes and Tina sat Artie on the floor as they carefully crawled under the fence. They both pulled Artie's body under, but before his body could make it across, Monty pulled his feet. Mercedes and Tina still holding onto him, trying to pull him away from Monty, but he was much stronger. Artie was screaming for them to not let him go. They used all their force, but Artie was pulled out of their grasp. They saw when Monty pulled the knife from his leg holster and slit Artie's throat. They got up and continued running once they saw that Monty was making his way under the fence; leaving Artie's body on the floor._

_They ran through the trees not knowing exactly where they were going, just wanting to get away and hopefully lose Monty. The tears were making it hard to see and the sun had completely gone down, so they were running in darkness with the only light coming from the moon that was shining through the tree tops. The footsteps behind them could be heard. Both of them not willing to stop running, while looking for a place to hide, or a tree with low branches that they could climb. Mercedes was distracted by looking around for a place to hide, she didn't see the beartrap until after she stepped in it and fell forward with a scream of pain. Tina quickly ran back, for she was a bit more ahead. She dropped to her knees next to Mercedes. She tried to open the trap but whenever she touched it, Mercedes would scream in pain. Tina would move fast to comer her mouth or it would give away their position. She noticed that the trap was rusted, which meant it was old, she thought that if it was old the hinges might be easier to break. Fortunately she was able to find a nearby stick that was thick enough to not break. She stuck it between the teeth of the trap, ignoring Mercedes yelling and twisted the stick to open the trap. It broke in two and she was relieved. She squatted down next to Mercedes and put her arm around her body while Mercedes put her arm around Tina's shoulders. They were able to get up, but Mercedes looked weak from loss of blood. They moved at a slow pace, they hadn't noticed that Monty was behind them and grabbed a hold of Mercedes. Tina grabbed a hold of Mercedes, but it was no use. Monty dragged Mercedes body away stabbing her repeatedly in the process. Her screams echoed through the woods. _

_All Tina could do was run away again. She kept running without looking back. She was out of breath and the sobs that wanted to escape were making it hard to breath. She was inhaling deeply trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't. She was having a panic attack, but she refused to stop running. She reached a clearing in the woods that was filled with cars, almost like a junkyard. She ran around trying to find a car she could use to escape, but they all had missing tires or were badly crashed. She hadn't heard anyone following her, so she figured it would be safe to stay here. She climbed into the backseat of an old minivan and laid on the ground, trying to control her breathing. She fell asleep for about a couple hours._

_She was woken up by the sound of a car approaching. She quickly got out of the van and ran for cover. She could see that it was a tow truck. Monty was bringing Mike's car and adding it to the growing number of cars. For fear of being discovered, Tina ran back into the woods. She ran in circles and would occasionally stop to rest. She didn't think she would ever make it out until she found herself back at the junkyard. After looking around for any sign of anyone being around, she made her way to the road where the tow truck had came from earlier. She stayed on the edge of the road incase she had to run into the woods again. A sense of relief hit her when she saw Sugar and Puck stepped out from behind the trees._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You finally know what happened to Mike's group. I feel this chapter is too rushed and sloppy, but i wanted to update because it's the final weeks of the semester and i'll be busy studying for finals. I don't know when i'll update again, but i promise i'll try my best to not keep you waiting for too long. I hope you liked it. Let me know. Again thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**


	8. This Is It

**A/N: Just a heads up, you might want to reread the last chapter because i had forgotten that Artie was in the towtruck and didn't bring up Puck and Sugar's reaction to seeing the body when they got to the gas station.**

* * *

><p>"Tina!" Sugar screamed as she ran out from behind the trees towards her; Puck running behind her.<p>

Tina flinched when she heard her name, but then she saw who it was and she let out a deep breath. Sugar wrapped her arms around her and she instantly began crying tears of relief. She was glad that she would no longer be walking alone and probably get caught. Puck wrapped his arms around both Sugar and Tina and just held them for a minute.

"Are you hurt?" Puck asked Tina after letting them go.

"I'm f-f-fine" she breathed out quietly.

Puck wanted to ask if she was the only one left from their group. After seeing Artie, he had thought none of them made it, but seeing Tina gave him a little hope that maybe she had gotten separated from Mike and Mercedes.

"Are we the only ones?" Tina asked with tears running down her cheeks. That answered Puck's question.

"We lost Quinn, Britt, Rach, and Santana. They ran in a different direction," Sugar answered her while trying to keep her own tears from spilling.

"Tina what's back there?" Puck asked pointing behind her to where the road lead.

"Junkyard," Tina whispered.

"Is there a car we can use?" Puck questioned. Tina told him that Mike's car was there, but Mike had the keys. He nodded and began to walk toward the junkyard. He looked back once he realized Tina and Sugar weren't following him. "Maybe we can hot-wire it" he explained and Tina and Sugar nodded before following him.

When they got there they only had about ten seconds of attempting to hot-wire Mike's car before the sound of a car was heard. They quickly got out of the car and ducked behind and old one. They watched as Monty unlocked Puck's truck and lowered it onto the ground before driving off back in the direction of the gas station. Puck pulled out his keys from his pocket and dangled them in the air. Tina gave a sigh of relief. They now had a way out.

"We'll wait a while, and then we'll go okay?" he asked them. They both nodded slowly. They weren't sure about leaving behind anyone else that was still alive, but if they could get help before anything else happened then that would be good. They looked around the junkyard for any form of weapon, but all the cars seemed to be empty. Sugar did manage to find a crowbar which she handed to Puck.

After deciding that they had waited long enough, they got in the truck and drove up the road, hoping that Monty wouldn't be at the gas station once they reached it.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany ended up back at the port-a-john. Quinn had been following Hugh's footsteps, but as soon as they reached the port-a-john, they got lost in all the other tracks that were imprinted on the ground from when they had been there.<p>

"Where to now?" Brittany asked. Quinn seemed to be thinking about it. If she was following the right tracks, and Hugh headed this way carrying Santana, then the only other way they could have gone was back to the gas station. That was assuming he didn't go back into the woods and use some sort of secret path only the locals knew. She thought maybe taking the other road would be there best lead. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. If Santana did get caught, does that mean she was already dead? What if she didn't get caught? But then what was with the rope and the ring? She immediately shook all the thoughts out of her mind. She was determined to find Santana. She wanted to do as Santana told her and look after Rachel and if Rachel wanted to go after Santana then she was going to.

"Let's head back to the station, but we stay on the side of the road just in case" she explained. Rachel looked lost in thought. Brittany looked pale, but nodded in acknowledgement of what Quinn just said. She grabbed Rachel's hand and continued walking.

"Do you think San is okay?" Brittany asked Quinn. She would usually look at the bright side of everything, but it was hard to find a bright side in this current situation. All she could do know was hope that Santana was okay.

"She's tough" was the only answer Quinn could give her. Rachel had been really quiet throughout the entire walk back to the port-a-john. She was trying to keep herself from crying any further. She knew they all needed to be strong now if they planned on getting out of this.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the gas station and when they got there, they saw that it was completely empty. The two truck that Santana was talking about was gone. Puck's truck was gone too.

"Where's the truck?" Rachel asked looking around like maybe she might see it.

"I don't know." Quinn said quietly and right at the same time they could see headlights approaching from behind the station's building.

"Run!" Quinn screamed as she grabbed Brittany's hand and led her behind Rachel, who was now running towards the other road that lead to the house.

They didn't know that it was Puck, Sugar, and Tina in the truck that was approaching.

* * *

><p>"Puck!" Tina screamed from the front seat. Puck quickly hit the break, stopping in front of the gas station.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked looking out into the roads to see if Monty was coming back or something.

"I just saw Brittany!" Tina screamed as she pulled her door open and got out of the car, Sugar right behind her, she'd seen her too.

"What? Where? Are you sure?" Puck asked as he looked around again.

"Yeah, I saw her too. I could swear I saw Quinn too!" Sugar explained as she pointed to the road that led towards the house.

"They must have heard the truck and ran!" Tina explained to them. She couldn't think of another reason why they would run away like that, unless they were after someone.

"Hold on," Puck told them as he got back in the truck, and drove it the few feet towards the road that lead back to the campsite. Tina and Sugar were looking at him with confused expressions. He got out of the car carrying the crowbar.

"What are you doing?" Sugar asked him.

"I can't drive up the road. They'll only runaway if they hear the truck and we'll need a quick get away in case something goes wrong," he told them as he pointed to the truck indicating that was the reason he parked the truck by the road. He hadn't seen Brittany and Quinn, but if both Tina and Sugar did then that was good enough for him.

"Let's go," he began running, at a steady pace so that Sugar and Tina could keep up, towards the road.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up with a headache. She was laying on her back on the ground. The first thing on her mind was Rachel and she hoped she was able to distract Hugh long enough for Rachel to run. She figured her girlfriend and her best friends were able to get away, if her being here was any indication of it. Her being here meant that after she was hit, the man carried her to this place. Wherever this place was. She got up slowly to prevent her head from spinning any further.<p>

Once she was on her feet she took in her surroundings. The place was filled with different tools and machinery. The smell was worse. She couldn't quiet pin-point what it smelled like, but it was horrific. She walked around the basement looking for something to use as a weapon in case the man came back. She picked up a rusty pocket knife. It was the first thing she could locate before she heard the thumping.

It was getting closer and then the sound of the metal door at the top of the stairs sliding open echoed. She quickly hid behind a tall cabinet that was just a few feet away from the stairs. She was determined to get out of here. The loud footsteps made their way down the stairs and halted when they reached the bottom. She peeked out from behind the shelf and could see the broad man looking around the room; searching for her. As soon as he had his back to her she ran out from behind the cabinet with the pocket knife in her hand. He heard her and quickly turned around, but not fast enough to avoid the small knife from being stabbed into his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as Santana made a run for the stairs. He ripped out the knife from his shoulder and began running after her. She could hear him behind but was determined to at least get to the top. She crossed the threshold into the kitchen and then ran straight to the main hallway, where she could see the front door. Jedidiah got in her way, but she strongly shoved him off to the side and opened the door.

"Get her Hugh! Don't let her get away!" she heard Jedidiah scream. That's how she knew the broad man was still after her. Any little mistake of tripping or hesitating and she would be caught.

"Help! Help me!" she screamed as she ran out towards the trees in front of her. She didn't know to whom she was calling out to specifically, but she hoped that someone would hear. She needed to keep running, but her head was pounding now. And then she felt arms around her waist pulling her back toward the house.

"NO, NO! LET ME GO!" Her screams echoed. She tried to elbow him but he wouldn't budge. Her kicking was useless all she was kicking was the air in front of her. He tightened her grip on her and led her back into the house.

* * *

><p><em>"NO, NO! LET ME GO!" echoed through the trees.<em>

"Santana!" Rachel screamed as soon as she recognized her girlfriends voice and she picked up her pace through the trees.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn yelled after her as she sped up as well, Brittany a few steps ahead of her.

She was able to catch Rachel's wrist when she got to the edge of the clearing. Santana's screams could be heard coming from inside the house and then they abruptly stopped. Rachel tried to run towards the house again but Quinn tightened her grip on her wrist.

"Rachel, we can't just barge in there." Quinn tried to reason. As much as she wanted to just run in there and get Santana back, she knew they needed a clear head before doing anything rash.

"She alive, Quinn. I need to help her," Rachel pleaded. Brittany was standing off to the side holding back her tears she didn't know what to do. The sounds of Santana's screams really got to her and just made this entire situation worse. Quinn was stuck on what to do. There was a possibility that Santana was already dead, her screams had stopped, which wasn't a good sign. If she ran into the house and got herself and Rachel killed then Santana risking her life for them would be for nothing and Santana asked her to look after Rachel.

"I'm not leaving her. Not until I know for sure!" Rachel yelled as she pulled out of Quinn's grip and ran straight toward the house without looking back.

"Rachel! Get back here!" Quinn screamed and made to run after her, but stopped once she remembered Brittany was with her.

"B, I need you to wait here while I get Rachel," she told her.

"No, I'm coming with you" Brittany told her seriously.

"Brittany, please don't make this harder than it is," she sighed out. She didn't want to have another one of her friends at risk. If she could prevent that then she was going to do everything she could to stop it from happening. "I don't want you to get hurt," she finished.

"But it's okay for me to worry about you? I don't want _you_ to get hurt," she said quietly. She had a few tears running down her cheeks. "Please," she whispered.

Quinn cupped her cheek and wiped Brittany's tears with her thumb. "I'll be okay, just stay here please" she told her quietly. "I'll be right back." Brittany knew they were waisting time and every second they spent talking was a second more that Rachel got closer to the house. She finally nodded and pulled Quinn into a tight hug, "I love you," she whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I love you too, B. I promise I'll come back" and with that she took off running after Rachel who she saw had ran around to the back of the house.

Once she reached the house she saw that Rachel was looking in through one of the windows.

"Rachel!" she whispered harshly. It startled Rachel a bit and she gasped. She hadn't expected Quinn to come after her. She thought she would be on her own.

"You should leave. I can do this on my own," Rachel whispered back.

"Stop being so stubborn," Quinn shot back. "Santana asked me to look after you and that's what I'm doing, plus I don't want you to get hurt either," she admitted.

"Santana asked that of you?" Rachel was surprised.

"Yes, now come on," she grabbed Rachel's hand and together they walked in through the back door. The first door they opened led to the room that was empty except for the door on the opposite side. They took cautious steps towards the door and opened it. Quinn poked her head out to notice it was a hallway, the second thing she noticed was the trail of blood leading into the kitchen. Once she made sure it was clear she stepped out into the hall, pulling Rachel along.

Rachel wanted to scream once she saw the blood. She assumed it was Santana's and her heart started racing. They poked their heads into the kitchen, again empty. The blood trail stopped once it got to the wall, which Quinn quickly noticed was a sliding door. She approached it cautiously and as quietly as possible slid it open. She prayed that once they got in there, they wouldn't run into anything or anyone unpleasant.

* * *

><p><em>"Santana!" Rachel yelled. <em>

It was loud enough that it reached Puck, Tina, and Sugar's ears. They were still a long way from the end of the road, but they heard it clearly.

"That's Rachel!" Puck screamed out to Sugar and Tina and pushed to go faster. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. With every step he took, he felt like he was taking two steps back. It was like one of those dreams where you try to run faster but you can't and you never get anywhere. Only this wasn't a dream, it was real, it was a real nightmare.

Once they got to the end of the road he quickly rushed through the trees running on the path that he, Kurt, and Blaine had gone through. This all felt too familiar and he hoped that the end result wasn't the same. He couldn't lose another one of his friends. Not like this.

As he got closer to the clearing he could see Brittany standing there alone on the edge looking worried.

"Brittany!" Tina shouted as she passed Puck and quickly threw herself at her, Sugar joining in along with Puck.

"Where's Rachel? We heard her scream" Puck asked out of breath.

Brittany began to explain but it was coming out to quickly and her words were mushing together. Everything she was saying wasn't clear.

"Britt, slow down, breath" Puck told her gently. He waited patiently for Brittany to take a breath and then explained that Santana had been taken and Quinn and Rachel were going into the house to get her.

"Stay here, I'm going in there," Puck told them and he shook his head once he saw that they were about to protest. He gave them a pleading look and then they all nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his truck.

"If we don't make it back in 15 minutes. Go back to the station and leave," he told them seriously as he handed the keys to Tina. He didn't want to think about not coming back out of the house, but he knew that he needed the girls to understand that there was a chance that he might not be back. And if he could offer any last help then he wasn't going to hesitate to do it. They shared a quick group hug and then the girls watched as Puck ran in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>"San?" Rachel whispered once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Quinn right behind her. She could see someone laying on top of a table, she knew right away it was her girlfriend. Santana's eyes were closed. Rachel froze for a split second before noticing that Santana's chest was slowly rising up and down. She cautiously approached the table, trying not to make too much noise. She could now clearly see that her girlfriend was being held in place by metal straps around her wrists and ankles that were nailed to the table. Also, the front of her sweater was drenched in blood. She got even closer and noticed the blood was coming from a gash on Santana's abdomen, that she could see through the now ripped sweater, it wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to have a lot of blood ooze out.<p>

"Baby?" Rachel shook her gently. As soon as Rachel's hand made contact with Santana's shoulder, she quickly awoke with a jolt but the straps were keeping her from moving as she screamed 'no!' over and over and then screamed in pain from the gash on her stomach. Quinn rapidly moved to cover Santana's mouth shut, but the muffled sounds of Santana's screams could still be heard.

"Shh, San, it's just us. It's okay. You're gonna be okay" Rachel assured her, she was shaking now and had tears forming in her eyes. She knew it wasn't a good time to freak out if they were going to get her girlfriend out of this situation. Santana was able to calm down a little once she recognized it was Rachel and Quinn standing over her. She was still squirming trying to get her hands and feet free.

"We're getting you out of here," Quinn told her as she removed her hand from Santana's mouth. "We're gonna get you out," she repeated, tears were running down her face as she walked away and started looking around the basement for something that would help her to unhook the metal straps.

"Rae, you were suppose to run," Santana whispered as Rachel tried desperately to free her hands with a small rusted paring knife she had found.

"You shouldn't be here," Santana continued whispering. Rachel shook her head rapidly as tears now were falling down her cheeks.

"No, I wasn't going to leave you" she sobbed and dropped the knife, realizing it was useless. She cupped Santana's face in both her hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm gonna get you out of here," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you," was Santana's response. She wished she was able to hold Rachel right now, but the restraints wouldn't let her move. Quinn was having a difficult time finding something that would help unhook the straps. "I love you t-too, I love you s-s-so much" Rachel told her as she took in deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>Puck didn't hesitate to run into the house like a mad man. He was tired of this sneaking into people's houses. He wasn't going to waste time and give this sick fucks time to kill another one of his friends. He tightened his grip on the crowbar readying himself to swing at anyone who attacked him. As soon as he was inside the house, Jedidiah ran at him and was able to dodge the crowbar. He rammed his entire body into Puck pushing him against the wall.<p>

Puck adrenaline kicked in and he was able to push back with much force, knocking Jedidiah to the ground. He raised the crowbar ready to slam it down on his face, but then Hugh came running at him, he was fortunately much slower and Puck was able to get a good swing at his face. He fell backwards into a small table.

"Where's my friend!" he screamed as he charged at Jedidiah, who had gotten up. He laughed in Puck's face "dead!" he screamed and that only angered Puck more and he swung the crowbar again. Jedidiah again was to quick for him.

"Hugh, kill the girl!" Jedidiah screamed once he saw that Hugh was getting ready to help him take down Puck. Puck was momentarily distracted enough that Jedidiah got in a good hit. "Kill her, I got this!" he repeated and Hugh disappeared into the kitchen. Puck got off the floor quickly once he realized they were talking about Santana.

He picked up his crowbar and ran straight at Jedidiah like a jouster. He stabbed Jedidiah in the stomach and then ripped out the crowbar to do it again. These locals were too strong though and Jedidiah was still able to charge at Puck again, but this time Puck moved out of the way and Jedidiah ran into the wall falling on his stomach and screaming out once his stomach hit the floor. Puck didn't hesitate to slam the crowbar in his legs to keep him from getting up. He repeatedly stabbed Jedidiah in the back.

"Fuck you!" he screamed and then headed toward where Hugh had gone. Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Santana heard the same noise she had heard when she first woke up, she knew someone was approaching the kitchen. She recognized Hugh's footsteps getting louder as he walked closer to the sliding door. She panicked. She knew Quinn and Rachel had fifteen seconds top to hide so that they wouldn't be seen.<p>

"Baby, h-h-he's coming, you have t-to l-l-leave" Santana quickly told Rachel, voice shaking in panic at what could happen if Hugh were to find them.

"No, no i'm not gonna leave you," Rachel began crying harder as she latched on to Santana's body as best she could. "I'm not leaving you," she kept repeating as Quinn, who had rushed back once she heard the footsteps, tried to pull her off Santana. Rachel elbowed Quinn to try to get her to stop pulling. "Just leave me," she told Quinn while tightening her grip on Santana. All the while Santana was trying to get her to listen to her. The sound of the metal door sliding open echoes off the walls.

"Hide, you have to hide," Santana rushed out. They only had seconds to get away before Hugh would be standing in front of them. As Quinn looked around frantically for a place to hide, the sound of a roaring motor filled her ears. Her adrenaline kicked in and she was able to get a strong grip around Rachel's waist and pull her off Santana leading her to hide in between the wooden boards that were meant to be a wall. The roaring was closer now and loud footsteps could barely be heard above the loud noise. Santana knew this was it, there was no way that sound could mean anything remotely good was coming. Rachel was kicking and elbowing Quinn to try to get free. Tears wear running down all their faces now.

"Q, don't you let her look, don't you dare let her look!" Santana begged Quinn, who was pulling a struggling Rachel into the crack in the wall. They still had a good view of Santana through the gaps in the wood. Hugh was standing in front of Santana now. Santana shut her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath once she saw that the roaring noise was coming from the chainsaw in Hugh's hands. Rachel caught a glimpse of Hugh before Quinn took her face between her hands, so that Rachel could look into her eyes and not watch what was about to happen. They both had uncontrollable tears running down their faces.

Hugh raised the chainsaw over his head. The roaring seemed to have gotten louder.

Rachel was screaming now, but the audio wasn't able to be heard over the chainsaw. Quinn only tighten her grip on Rachel's head, to keep her from turning around to look.

Hugh lowered the chainsaw.

Santana's screams were loud enough to be heard over the roaring. Rachel closed her eyes tightly as she clung to Quinn, who was gripping on to her with just as much force to keep her from crying out for Santana.

The screams suddenly stopped as the roaring of the chainsaw softened. Quinn covered Rachel's mouth to keep her quiet as she tried to hold back her own sobs. They just needed to keep quiet long enough for Hugh to leave and then they could escape.

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached the sliding door, Puck knew he was too late. He heard Santana's screams end along with the roaring of the chainsaw. He ran down the stairs without hesitation. He got a glimpse of Santana's torn up abdomen and quickly ran at Hugh swinging the crowbar and hitting him in the back of the head, before he could turn around, making him fall on the floor.<p>

"Puck!" Quinn screamed once she had come out with Rachel from in between the wooden boards. Once she saw Santana's body she lost it and began to cry again. She grabbed Rachel quickly to keep her from turning to look at Santana's body, but it was too late. Quinn was expecting Rachel to scream, but all she did was stand there in shock.

"Get out of here, Q!" Puck screamed at her once he saw that Hugh was beginning to get up again. "I'll be right behind you!" he reassured her once he saw that Quinn was hesitant to leave. She hated the thought of just leaving Santana's body like it was nothing, but they needed to escape. She shook her head and pulled Rachel's still body behind her. Rachel wasn't budging, she was frozen.

"Rachel let's go!" Quinn screamed and wrapped her arms around her. She was able to get Rachel to move and they made their way up the stairs, out of the kitchen, and into the hallway, where Jedidiah's body lay on the floor.

Puck was distracted watching Quinn and Rachel flee, but was quick enough to pick up the crowbar and ram it into Hugh's stomach, he tried to pull it out to stab him again, but was unable to. Hugh fell backwards into a cabinet as he tried to pull it out, but he seemed to be weak.

Puck took this opportunity to run up the steps. He got there right when Quinn and Rachel were standing over Jedidiah's body. Rachel had frozen again and Quinn was trying to get her to move. Puck quickly wrapped his arms around Rachel and hoisted her up on his shoulder. She didn't protest. He ran out of the house before Hugh could get up, Quinn following right after him.

Once Brittany saw that three figures were running out of the house, she knew. She knew one of them didn't make it. And she could tell that Tina and Sugar were thinking the same thing.

"Run!" Puck screamed as he approached them. They all quickly turned around and headed back up the path to the road that lead to the gas station.

They hesitated once they got to the station to make sure Monty hadn't returned, once they knew it was clear they sprinted for the truck. They had left it unlocked so it would be easier. Sugar and Brittany climbed in the front as Tina got in the back and Puck placed Rachel next to her in the backseat, Quinn quickly getting in after her. He slammed the door shut and got in the front seat. Tina handed him the keys and he started the truck up waisting no time in putting it in drive and stepping on the gas.

He knew the road was clear of spikes now, so he drove fast back the way they came. Five miles seemed like nothing with the way Puck was driving. They could soon see a light up ahead. And then the tow truck came into view, it was parked at their campsite all their things had been collected and now Santana's car was hooked to the truck. Monty popped up in the middle of the road. Brittany and Sugar screamed, but Puck just ran him over not stopping to look back.

* * *

><p>When they got back to main road the sky was getting lighter indicating that the sun was going to rise soon. They were able to find their way back despite all the crazy turns they had taken on the way. There were no other cars on the road and the next town wasn't for another 15 miles.<p>

* * *

><p>Eight miles later and still no one had spoken. They all sat in silence. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Rachel hadn't moved and was just staring at her lap. Brittany had her head resting on the window as well as Tina. Sugar was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. Quinn was rubbing her hands on her jeans when she felt the ring in her pocket. She subtly slipped it out and gripped it in her hand. <em>"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me," <em>Santana's voice echoed in Quinn's head. Should she tell Rachel? Ever? She knew her and Brittany, along with Santana and Rachel's parents, were the only ones that knew, but she felt like she owed it to Santana to at least tell Rachel. There wasn't going to be an easy way to say this; whether it was right now or later in the future. She wasn't going to be able to keep this locked inside for too long. She thought about it long and hard. Every scenario she could think of played in her head. She finally just decided to do it, there was never going to be a good time. How could there be?

"Rach?" Quinn slowly whispered as she tightened her grip on the ring. This isn't how it's supposed to be. The ring should be given to her by Santana after a beautiful speech about how much she loved Rachel. Not this way. Not by Quinn, who found it in the woods after Santana was taken. This was all wrong. Tears started to form in her eyes just thinking about how none of this was suppose to happen. Rachel hadn't spoken since it happened, but she acknowledged Quinn by slightly turning her head, still looking at her lap.

This is it. Quinn doesn't say anything. She just takes Rachel's hand in hers and gently places the ring in her hand, closing Rachel's hand in a fist to let her hold it. Rachel slowly opens her fist and stares at the ring. This time she looks up at Quinn, still silent, and gives her a confused look.

"Santana…" is all Quinn can get out. She can feel the lump in her throat starting to form. She doesn't know how she's supposed to go on about this. What is she suppose to say? Her thoughts are raising along with her heartbeat. This is going to be so hard on Rachel and she begins to wonder if she's made the right decision. There's no turning back now.

Again, Rachel gives her a confused look. She doesn't remember ever seeing Santana wearing this ring. What did Quinn mean?

"S-s-she…it..it was meant for you," Quinn sighs and closes her eyes gently taking in a deep breath and then opens them and waits for Rachel to say or do something. Rachel is still wearing a confused look on her face. Quinn can see Rachel is deep in thought as she watches the girl go from wearing a confused look on her face to realization and then anger. She doesn't have time to say anything else because Rachel's shoving her away in anger as if she's trying to push her through the car door.

"I could have saved her!" she screams at Quinn. "You should have let me save her," she continues to push Quinn, who is trying to get Rachel to stop by attempting to hug her. Tina tries to help Quinn get Rachel to stop, but once she hears Quinn tell her that it's okay, she stops. Puck is watching them through the rearview mirror, but decides not to get involved and keep his eyes on the road. Brittany realizes what's happening and just shakes her head at Sugar, indicating for her to not worry about it. "There was no time," is all Quinn can get out. Tears are running down her face.

"We could have tried harder," Rachel is still pushing her but her shoves are getting weaker by the second, she has her hand clasped around the ring. "I could…we…I" she can't form anymore words and just collapses into Quinn's arms. She lets Rachel cry into her shoulder as she holds on to her tighter. The two stay in the tearful embrace. Rachel is still sobbing after a few minutes, "I would have said yes" she gets out through her sobs.

"I would have said yes," she repeats into Quinn's shoulder. A whole new batch of tears fall down Quinn's face at Rachel's confession.

"I know," she whispers holding on to Rachel even tighter.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for doing this. The last couple scenes were the reason I wrote this story, I couldn't change it. Please let me know what you think, even if it's just to tell me that you hate me. I really want to know your opinion. Also, I want to know if you guys want to see what happens right after or maybe an epilogue that takes place some time after or should I just end it like this? please let me know. Thank you all<strong>


End file.
